La Teoría del Miedo
by Rosybeth
Summary: SxS/ItaOC. -Tontos, su intromisión despertará la furia de las almas que deambulan por estos corredores. -¿Y qué? Son sólo bolas de ectoplasma. -Ototo, ¿qué te sucede? Estás más pálido que de costumbre. -Vaya que asusta enamorarse...-
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni Naruto ni sus personajes nos pertenecen… aún… pero algún día serán nuestros, ya que Andrea y yo estamos ahorrando para comprarle los derechos de autor a Kishimoto-sama. ¡Wiii! Y por cierto: Kishimoto-sama, ¡somos unas de tus muchísimas fans número 1!

En esta historia, Konoha es una isla de tamaño mediano perteneciente a Japón, siendo conformado por un único estado y teniendo un alto desarrollo tecnológico a pesar de su poca densidad poblacional.

Les recomendamos que se fijen bien en las fechas para que no se confundan. En ciertas partes en vez de Flash Backs colocamos una fecha más antigua a la que se estaba hablando.

Otra cosita: Los caps van a tener misterio, romance, suspenso, estupideces y algo de humor.

* * *

**.:La Teoría del Miedo:.**

**Prólogo**

_Okinawa. Agosto de 2006._

"_Estimada joven Haruno, S.:_

…_Usted ha sido recomendada por numerosos expertos y profesionales de diversas regiones para ingresar a nuestra Institución por su impresionante rendimiento _

_ académico desde sus estudios básicos; siendo escogida primera entre muchos. Por esta razón, le ha sido enviada cordialmente esta invitación que esperamos con _

_fervor sea aceptada por usted y su familia. Su respuesta será bienvenida. Buen día. Atte.: Academia Konoha."_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

- ¿Aún leyendo la carta, hija?

- Sí.- respondió con los pensamientos lejanos.

- ¿Ya terminaste los quehaceres?

- Sí…

- ¿Lavaste los platos?

- Sí…

- Entonces, ¿por qué están sucios?

- Sí…

- Sakura.- el tono de reproche de su madre la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Sí?

- Me gustaría que cambiaras el monosílabo.- entró a la habitación donde su hija descansaba con un papel en la mano.- No has soltado esa invitación desde que llegó el mes pasado. Me tienes preocupada, hija.

- Lo siento, madre.- dobló la carta, la devolvió a su sobre y la puso bajo la almohada.- Aún no puedo creer que me llegara esta carta desde el otro lado de Japón y…

- ¿Por qué no? Más bien se habían tardado en mandarla, si eres excelente estudiante.

- No me dejaste terminar. Lo que no puedo creer es que me llegara esta carta desde el otro lado de Japón y no pueda responderles afirmativamente porque mi madre no deja que me independice.- se recostó de nuevo sin mirar a su progenitora, que ya estaba al lado de la cama.

- No empecemos de nuevo.

- Sabes que había esperado por esto desde hace mucho tiempo, mamá. Sólo es posible estudiar en esa academia si recibes una invitación.

- Y no cualquier tonto puede entrar allí. Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.- respondió imitando a su hija, ya sabiendo el resto del discurso.

- ¡Mamaaá, por favor! ¡Yo quiero ir a esa academia!

- Hija, aún estás muy joven como para dejarte vivir sola en otro estado.- hizo una pausa y

Sakura no respondió, por lo que continuó.- En este mundo hay muchos peligros. Ya nadie está seguro ni en su propia casa, las calles están llenas de malas personas, la moral se está perdiendo…

10 minutos después.

- Además, los muchachos de ahora sólo piensan en su satisfacción sin importar el daño que puedan causarle a las chicas tontas que caen en sus redes. No quiero que te estén calentando la oreja, eres muy bonita y te lloverán los cumplidos más las miraditas raras. ¿Y si te enamoras de alguien que no sea el indicado para ti, o si tratan de llevarte por malos caminos? Ese es un punto de mucha preocupación para todas las madres actuales, hija.

- Mamá…

- Espera. Aún no termino.- se refrescó la garganta con un trago de agua y siguió.- Sakura, cuando tengas tus propias hijas entenderás la preocupación de una madre cuando su hija se va, cuando abandona el nido, cuando se une a la parvada, cuando busca un compañero, se reproducen, y el ciclo continua, dando lugar a otras miles de madres preocupadas que se sienten vacías cuando sus hijos se van, abandonan el nido, se unen a la parvada…

- Sí, mami.- ya sabía ella que esa conversación llegaría todos los viernes a esa hora.

- Imagina si llegara a pasarte algo estando allá. A tu padre le daría un infarto y no podría vivir con eso por el resto de mi vida. ¿Y si se hunde la isla? ¿O si explota la academia? No quiero ni pensar en que un serpentino marica cree algún virus que los convierta en una horda de zombies devora almas y desgarra-ortos.

Sakura ahora se estaba recriminando por haber dejado que su madre viera tanta televisión las últimas dos noches. ¿Cómo alguien podía imaginar tales incongruencias?

- Pero, a pesar de todo eso y los zombies, hija, tu padre y yo confiamos plenamente en ti. Puedes irte a esa academia.

- … ¿En serio?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Konoha. __Julio de 2006._

Un silencio casi fúnebre inundaba la oficina. El único sonido que ocupaba el lugar resultaba casi imperceptible: la fricción de la punta del bolígrafo sobre el calma se ve interrumpida por el ruido de unos ligeros golpes en la puerta, los cuales desconcentran a la ocupada mujer y la sacan de sus importantes obligaciones.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó la susodicha.

- La vieja Inés.- respondió con sarcasmo la persona que se mantenía del otro lado de la oficina, esperando el permiso para pasar.- Tsunade, ¡soy yo!

- Oh, claro. Pasa.

Un hombre de aparentes 50 años entró en la estancia, de tez clara y abundante cabello blanco. Su nombre: Jiraiya. Una gran persona, un buen amigo y un pervertido de closet por excelencia.

Al entrar, vio a su amiga sentada detrás del escritorio en la silla que tanto adoraba. La oficina se veía ordenada a pesar de lo desastrosa que solía ser, aunque algunas botellas de sake adornaban uno de los costados de su mesa de trabajo. Esa era Tsunade, una mujer de cabello rubio y largo, y con unas enormes... ejem. Tenía alrededor de la misma edad que él pero no lo aparentaba, y su mayor afición eran los juegos de casino, las apuestas y beber -aspectos notorios en la decoración de su despacho-.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Es que acaso no puedo pasar a visitar a una amiga de la infancia? - se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

- Lo siento, ¿cómo estás? - le preguntó, aún sin apartar la vista de los papeles que yacían en sus manos.- No es normal verte el día que empieza la competencia regional de camisas mojadas.- rió, pícara.

- Camisas... ¿mojadas? – repitió a modo de pregunta el viejo con cara seria y un tic en su ceja derecha.

- Así es.- afirmó la rubia.

- ¡Ah! ¿¡Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes! - gritó el cínico Jiraiya con una gotita de sangre bajando por su nariz y una cara de perversión nada normal.

- Nunca vas a cambiar.- dijo con fastidio la rubia mientras intentaba soportar las estupideces de su compañero.- ¡Ya, no es cierto! ¡No hay una competencia de camisas mojadas!

- ¡No! - lloriqueó.- ¿¡Por cua, María Eugenia! ¿¡Por cua! – le gritó el viejo raro desde un rincón, donde estaba en posición fetal lamentándose de sus penas mientras se chupaba el dedo.

- ¡Que no me digas María Eugenia, Carmelito del Llano! ¡No quiero que me descubran! - gritó furibunda.

- ¡Que no me llames por mi nombre completo! – le dio como respuesta Jiraiya, quién ya estaba frente a ella intercambiando miradas desafiantes, a ver quién tenía el nombre más feo.- ¡Mi mamá no me quería y por eso me puso ese nombre! – gritó en tono melodramático.

La discusión se vio interrumpida por un susurro que, hasta hace unos segundos, no tenía cabida en aquella oficina. Se oía cada vez más fuerte y definido, hasta el punto en que se escuchó una clara risa masculina bañada en un tono extrañamente macabro. Tsunade y Jiraiya abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente, sabían quién era el propietario de aquella voz pero resultaba imposible agudizar el oído para averiguar de dónde provenía.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no los veo, mis queridos amigos.- rió en voz baja aquél para luego aparecer desde un rincón sombrío de la habitación.- De verdad los extrañé mucho...- La luz descubrió el rostro del intruso: su cara era muy blanca y sus facciones asimilaban a las de una serpiente; su cabello era negro, liso y largo.

- Orochipepe.- se notó un deje de desprecio en el tono de voz de los otros dos.

La tensión se desvaneció de un momento a otro, y una vena palpitante apreció en la frente de aquel hombre.

- ¡Ya les he dicho que no me llamen por mi verdadero nombre! - gritó él, sumamente alterado.

Varios segundos después, se calmó y una gotita de sudor reemplazó a la venita. Otra pequeña carcajada y una media sonrisa concluyeron el saludo del infiltrado. Tranquilamente tomó asiento en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio de la directora. Los dos restantes se apartaron de él instintivamente, como un reflejo.

- En fin... ahora que tengo su total atención, me gustaría conversar con ustedes dos sobre algunas cositas.- tomó con parsimonia una de las botellas vacías de sake.- En especial, estoy ansioso por platicar contigo, Tsunade.- el extraño observó detenidamente a la mencionada, quién lo miraba con odio desmesurado.- La nueva directora Tsunade.- comentó al aire el pelinegro, mientras se quitaba lentamente sus guantes.- La nueva directora de Mí academia.- hizo un notorio énfasis en el pronombre posesivo, expresándose con desprecio.

- ¡No vengas con rodeos y dinos qué quieres aquí! - le ordenó la rubia, golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano.- ¿¡Qué quieres con esta academia! – estando ya muy enojada, reprimió las tentativas ganas de golpearlo en el rostro.

- Tsunade, Tsunade…- dijo despacio y en tono cansado, mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Veo que aún no has aprendido a controlar tu ira, ¿no es así? - argumentó audaz, a lo que la aludida frunció el ceño.- No te preocupes... tan solo voy a...- en un parpadeo, Orochimaru estaba frente a ella sujetándola fuertemente por el cuello y estrellándola contra una pared.-…recuperar lo que es mío...- finalizó la frase en un susurró al oído de la rubia.

En ese momento, por la mente de la mujer pasaron dos cosas:

La primera, Orochipepe tramaba algo; y la segunda, el aliento de esa serpiente apestaba cada vez más.

Orochimaru ejercía más y más presión sobre el delicado cuello de su ex-compañera, impidiéndole respirar como era debido.

- ¡Suéltala, Orochimaru!

Jiraiya debía intervenir ante tal escena. Se aproximó velozmente y trató de golpearlo pero su golpe fue esquivado con agilidad. El pelinegro dejó a Tsunade en el piso mientras se encargaba de su viejo amigo.

- Oro-ch-chi-ma...- fue lo único que Tsunade pudo articular, ya que la presión que le proporcionó en el cuello con anterioridad la dejó sin aliento y algo mareada.

- Estoy aquí para recuperar lo que por derecho me corresponde, y a terminar lo que empecé hace tantos años.- confesó con orgullo.- ¡No podrán detenerme! – les aseguró con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia terriblemente sádica.

- ¡Maldito enfermo! Después de todo lo que hiciste… ¿¡crees que tienes el derecho de reclamar algo!

- Por supuesto que lo tengo. ¡Esta academia es mía, y sólo mía! - Orochimaru soltó una siniestra carcajada que resonó por toda la habitación.- No quería hacer esto, Jiraiya.- el maléfico ser deslizó su mano derecha bajo su saco y lo que tomó de él era un arma de fuego, que lentamente dirigió hacia el peliblanco, apuntando directamente a su cabeza.-…pero si te dejo vivir, podrías causarme muchos problemas.- lentamente cargó el arma.

- Así que, ¿así va a terminar todo? - preguntó Jiraiya, viendo a su antiguo colega con seriedad.- Después de todo el daño que has causado, ¿planeas seguir arruinando más vidas?

- Pues, sí. Pronto la primera fase de mi nuevo plan estará completa. No dejaré que nadie la arruine esta vez.- otra sonrisa adornó su boca, siendo desde luego la de un típico psicópata.- Adiós, querido amigo.

- Jiraiya… no…- los ojos de Tsunade se llenaron de lágrimas, no sólo porque presenciaría en vivo el asesinato de su mejor amigo, sino también porque sabía que _ella era la próxima._

Desde fuera de la oficina se escuchó el ruido ensordecedor de aquella arma siendo disparada, seguido de un espeluznante grito por parte de Tsunade. Segundos después, otro disparo.

- Lo siento, amigos míos. No podía dejar que se interpusieran en mi camino. Si hubiesen aceptado ser mis socios desde un principio y no me hubiesen traicionado, nada de esto habría pasado. Pero, ¿quién dijo que la vida era justa? - opinó en tono cínico el pelinegro, dirigiéndose a dos ensangrentados cuerpos inmóviles.

Soltó una leve risa, que se hacía cada vez más estruendosa a medida que los cuerpos iban perdiendo sangre y, cubiertos por la silueta de aquel maníaco, manchaban la alfombra blanca con un espeso color carmín.

Su maléfica carcajada fue tornándose más y más aguda, hasta imitar perfectamente el tono de voz de la rubia mujer, recientemente víctima de su maldad; y su silueta, bien definida sobre los cadáveres de sus compañeros, alteraba su forma y se convertía en aquella occisa tirada cerca de sus pies.

Los cuerpos de sus "amigos" comenzaron a desaparecer como si de una ilusión se tratara, dejando la oficina perfectamente ordenada y limpia, a lo que Orochimaru esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. Se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba el trasero de la verdadera Tsunade, y colocaba sobre el escritorio un sobre sellado tamaño carta.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Vine lo más rápido que pude!

Una mujer joven con cortos cabellos negros y ojos de igual color, entró estruendosamente a los aposentos de la supuesta directora. Detrás de ella, se encontraban todos los demás empleados de aquellas oficinas, en busca de la misma respuesta que demandaba la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué sucede, Shizune? ¿Por qué entras de esa manera? – le cuestionó.

- ¿Está todo bien aquí? Hace unos momentos se escuchó un fuerte sonido y lo que parecía un espantoso grito.- aseguró Shizune viendo hacia todos lados, inspeccionando que todo estuviese en perfecto orden.

- Yo no he oído nada.- dijo la mujer, sin despegar los ojos de los papeles que estaban entre sus manos.- Retírate, por favor. Pero antes tráeme un mochaccino grande con poca espuma y tres cubos de azúcar.- dijo algo arrogante la rubia mujer, cosa que Shizune no pasó por alto: su jefa nunca pedía nada que no fuera sake.

- Sí, enseguida.- se dispuso a salir, pero fue detenida nuevamente por la voz de su jefa.

- Espera, antes quiero que te ocupes de esto.- le entregó el misterioso sobre.

- Si, Tsunade-sama. Lo que usted ordene.- hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego salir de la oficina.

- Perfecto.- los ojos de la rubia cambiaron por un momento, similares a los de una serpiente. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en su rostro.- Justo ahora, comienza el juego... ¿O no, mis amados compañeros?

Se dirigió a la puerta, en cuya superficie se encontraban unas quemaduras que asemejaban los rostros de Tsunade y Jiraiya, con las mismas expresiones que tenían segundos antes de morir.

- Tengo que perfeccionar eso, no puedo dejar que más almas queden atrapadas en el lugar de los acontecimientos.

Volvió a reír maniáticamente aquél extraño sujeto. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Luego de varios segundos, 'Orochinade' intentó escribir algo en unos papeles, pero por algún motivo, se le hacía sumamente difícil.

- ¡Rayos! ¡No sé como Tsunade podía escribir teniendo estas enormes cosas saliendo de su pecho! ¡Es muy molesto! - después de decir esto, miró hacia abajo para intentar apartar aquél impedimento, pero…- ¡Demonios, no veo lo que escribo! - trató de ver un poco más abajo.- Genial, cada vez se pone mejor… ¡Ni siquiera puedo ver mis pies!

En la oficina contigua, se encontraba Shizune en su respectivo escritorio revisando cautelosamente los documentos que había extraído de aquel sobre. Se sorprendió al ver lo que se plasmaba en sus hojas: nada más y nada menos que una lista detallada con los datos de los herederos de las familias más adineradas de Japón. Junto con dicha lista, un pequeño papel expresaba lo siguiente: "Envía una invitación a cada uno de estos jóvenes". Con una que otra duda, la pelinegra de inmediato y sin chistar se propuso cumplir esa tarea.

* * *

No hubo sospechas luego de aquel incidente.

* * *

Rosy: o.o… El prólogo, señoras y señores…

Andrea: NOOO! Por qué murieron? T_T

Rosy: Porque nosotras los matamos, pendeja xD

Andrea: Lo sé n.n

Rosy: Bien, empieza de nuevo la historia.

Andrea: Mejorada y un poco más dramática =P

Rosy: Sep… nos vamos, esperamos que les esté gustando el nuevo método de escritura n.n… Bye bye, bye bye (8)

Andrea: Lo que ocasiona el autismo u.u… Bye, bye xD


	2. Two Guys, Two Girls

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni Naruto ni sus personajes nos pertenecen… aún… pero algún día serán nuestros, ya que Rosy y yo estamos ahorrando para comprarle los derechos de autor a Kishimoto-sama. ¡Wiii! Y por cierto: Kishimoto-sama, ¡Somos unas de tus muchísimas fans número 1!

Queremos aclarar de una vez que en esta historia aparecerá un personaje creado por Andrea: Zoey Hirutaka, 17 años. Su familia es mitad japonesa y mitad francesa. Nació en Paris-Francia y estuvo allí hasta los 14 años para luego mudarse a Japón y, por lo tanto, tiene acento francés.

_**Disclaimer de Andrea:**_ Zoey si me pertenece, yo la inventé... ¡También tengo mis derechos! ¡Wiii!

* * *

**.:La Teoría del Miedo:.**

**Capítulo I: **

**-Two Guys, Two Girls-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al cabo de una semana, decenas de invitaciones habían sido correctamente enviadas a diversos estados del país y ahora estaban en manos de sus respectivos destinatarios. Los adolescentes honrosos por el privilegio que les había sido otorgado, y movidos por el orgullo de sus progenitores, aceptarían gustosos pertenecer a la élite académica de Japón.

_Tokyo. Septiembre de 2006._

Dos de los dichosos invitados, nacidos ambos en la poblada ciudad de Tokio: los hermanos Uchiha, Sasuke e Itachi, de dieciocho y veintiún años respectivamente. Conocidos por ser los herederos de las inmensas empresas Uchiha, quizá siendo inclusive los jóvenes con la mayor herencia de toda la nación.

Ambos muy parecidos físicamente, descritos por sus fans como los hombres que toda chica desearía tener: buena estatura, cuerpo de contextura delgada y muy bien trabajado; piel de porcelana, tersa y delicada a la vista; cabellos muy oscuros, llegando al negro en el menor de los hermanos pero con tonalidades azuladas; ojos negro mate, tan profundos que puedes perderte en ellos dándoles sólo un vistazo… esos sí eran hombres de verdad.

Considerados Sexy Ítems masculinos mundialmente, siendo asediados cada día por un gran número de fanáticas que incluso arremetían contra su privacidad acampando en las afueras de su mansión.

Con el pasar de los años, el Uchiha menor había aprendido a vivir con ello ignorándolas diariamente; mientras que su hermano mayor había aprendido a vivir con ello saliendo con cada una de ellas diariamente –era su pasatiempo preferido-.

El joven Sasuke pensó que su martirio acabaría al ingresar a su nueva academia, por lo que sus pertenencias ya habían sido empacadas hacía una semana atrás; encontrándose ahora tendido en su cama leyendo nuevamente su parte favorita en la carta recibida hacía dos meses, emitida desde la Academia Konoha:

"_Estimado joven Uchiha, S.:_

…_Usted ha sido recomendado por numerosos expertos y profesionales de diversas regiones para ingresar a nuestra Institución por su impresionante rendimiento _

_académico desde sus estudios básicos; siendo escogido primero entre muchos. Por esta razón, le ha sido enviada cordialmente esta invitación que esperamos con _

_fervor sea aceptada por usted y su familia. Su respuesta será bienvenida. Buen día. Atte.: Academia Konoha._

Era obvio...

Y unos reclamos fuera de su habitación lo interrumpieron en la décimo novena vez que leía esa preciada carta. Era su hermano, quién no la apreciaba tanto como él. Aunque sus padres estaban muy orgullosos del logro de sus hijos, Itachi discutía con su madre mientras ésta intentaba ayudarle a hacer sus maletas.

- ¡Simplemente no puedo creer esto, madre! ¿Tanto nos quieren que nos envían a estudiar a una isla al otro lado del mundo? – exclamó el joven lleno de molestia, mientras dificultaba el trabajo de su madre sacando y devolviendo a su lugar todo lo que ella metía en su maleta.

- Itachi-kun, queda en este mismo país. ¿Y cuándo entenderás que es por su bien? No cualquier tonto puede entrar a esa academia; es una de las mejores y más prestigiosas del país, si no es que la mejor.- prosiguió con su labor apartando a su hijo lo más que podía.

- No lo sé. No me agrada la idea de dejar mi escuela, mi familia, mis amigos…- respondió tratando de convencer a su madre con su bien ensayada cara de perrito mojado.

- ¿Ya te mencioné que sólo es posible entrar en esa academia si recibes una invitación por parte de su director? Todos quieren estar ahí.- ignoró la cara trágica de su hijo mayor, mientras volvía a guardar en la maleta la ropa que este había sacado.

- Sí, madre. Nos lo han dicho unas… mil veces.

- ¿Todo bien por aquí, Mikoto? – preguntó su esposo, asomado en la puerta.

- Lo estaría si Itachi me dejara empacar con tranquilidad.- sentenció la ya un poco hastiada mujer.

- Hijo, no sé por qué te quejas tanto. Sasuke no ha dicho una sola palabra y empacó todas sus cosas desde hace días.- informó su padre.

- Y yo también podría empacar tus cosas muy rápido si dejaras de sacarlas de la maleta, Itachi.

El chico no pudo decir nada en su defensa, ya que en cuestión de segundos su madre lo sacó de la habitación jalándole la oreja y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- ¡Madre, eso duele! ¿Sabías que podría considerarse como violencia doméstica? – habló desde el otro lado de la puerta tratando de abrirla para que su madre lo escuchara, y masajeando su oreja para disminuir el dolor.

- Deja que tu madre arregle tus cosas y ayúdame a guardar todo en el auto.- le ordenó Fugaku.

- Enseguida voy, padre.- respondió a regañadientes, mientras hacía mohines.

Fugaku abandonó el lugar y se dirigió a la sala. En ese momento, Sasuke se acercó a su hermano mayor.

- En serio, Itachi. Eres patético.- se recargó en la pared y le sonrió con la intención de molestarlo.- ¿Por qué no terminas de aceptar el hecho de que nos vamos?

- Gracias por tu ayuda, ototo-baka.- respondió con sarcasmo.- ¿Es que realmente quieres irte y dejar tu escuela, tu familia, tu hogar, tu mascota y tus amigos? Bueno, omitamos la parte de "amigos".- sonrió con sorna.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se preparó para contraatacar el comentario de su hermano, pero justo en ese instante su madre le lanzó una maleta para que ayudara a bajarla.

- No quiero que empiecen con sus tontas discusiones otra vez. Y por cierto, no me convence eso de "dejar a la mascota". No pienso limpiar caca sucia todos los días hasta que vuelvan.- informó la pelinegra, mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras cargando varias maletas.

- No creo que exista la posibilidad de que sea caca limpia, cielo – le dijo Fugaku, quitándole ese enorme peso de las manos a su esposa antes de que le saliera una hernia, se le rompiera la columna o se cayera por las escaleras.

La señora Uchiha era una persona muy hogareña. Le encantaba hacer todo tipo de labor doméstica, por eso es que la casa no poseía servidumbre sino para las tareas más fuertes, asquerosas o fatigantes; pero a la hora de limpiar las 'gracias' del perro, Mikoto no podía ni acercarse a la escena, su frágil estómago no se lo permitía.

- ¿Estás segura de que dejarán entrar animales a la academia de los chicos?

- Elemental, mi querido Watson...- lo pensó un poco.- Pues, no… pero a menos que quieran ser atacados por el Centro de Protección a los Animales, deben dejarlo entrar.- aseguró muy convencida.

- Buena deducción, cariño. Por eso me casé contigo.- le guiñó un ojo, a lo que esta rió sonrojada.- Chicos, suban las cosas al auto.

- Está bien, padre.- dijo Itachi, resignado.- Iré a buscar a Cancerbero.

- Espera a que yo guarde esto, nii-san.- advirtió Sasuke con un montón de maletas encima.

- ¡Cerbero! ¡Ven muchacho!

El pelinegro esperó que su Husky Siberiano le brincara encima, pero, para su sorpresa, pasó corriendo a su lado y saltó sobre Sasuke, haciendo que todo lo que estaba cargando se le cayera al piso, incluyéndolo a él mismo; provocando que el contenido de las maletas se dispersara.

- Ups… Lo siento, ototo.

- Baka, te dije que esperaras a que guardara esto. Sabes bien que Cancerbero tiene una mente diabólica y le gusta hacernos trabajar de más.- lo decía desde el piso, mientras su diabólico perro le pintaba la cara con unas cuantas toneladas de saliva.

El astuto animal sólo le hacia su numerito de ojitos tristes a Sasuke, a lo que este suspiró cansinamente, ya acostumbrado a las travesuras de su perro. Acarició su cabeza peluda y se puso de pie.

- Lo siento.- dijo su hermano de nuevo, poniéndole el collar y la cadena al perro.- Ya está amarrado, ¿felices todos?

- No hasta que me dé una ducha.- afirmó Sasuke, quitándose la baba de encima con un pañuelo.

- Vamos chicos, ayúdenme a terminar de subir las cosas o perderán el avión.

- Aquí está lo que falta.- informó la señora Uchiha bajando el último escalón.

- Oh, oh...- susurraron los tres hombres, notando la mirada de diversión que tenía el canino hacia la mujer cargada con una pila de bolsas y paquetes.

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó Mikoto, al ver la cara de pánico que tenía su familia.

- Quieto, muchacho.- el mayor de los hermanos se acercaba cautelosamente al perro; pero, antes de poder sujetarlo, el animal salió corriendo detrás de su madre para tirar todo lo que esta traía en manos.- ¡Cancerbero! ¡Quieto! - gritó el pelinegro de coleta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el can ya estaba lejos persiguiendo a su dueña.

- ¡No se queden ahí! ¡Ayúdenme! - gritó la aterrada Mikoto.

- ¡Sasuke, Itachi! ¡Muevan sus traseros y ayuden a su madre!

- Vamos, Itachi. Parece que el gran y honorable señor Uchiha está muy viejo, y podría romperse la columna tratando de atrapar a un simple cuadrúpedo.- veía a su padre con una cara acusadora y burlona a la vez.

- ¿¡Viejo! ¡Ven aquí, perro del demonio! – gritó en cólera Fugaku, iniciando la persecución.

- Tienes una mente siniestra, ototo...- le susurró Itachi - ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! – exclamó con estrellitas en los ojos y su pulgar extendido.

- Lo sé, pero se pone mejor.

El señor Uchiha por fin había logrado atrapar al perro, pero éste, en un hábil movimiento se le escapó nuevamente.

- ¡Buen esposo el que me gasto! - gritó Mikoto, para luego volver a emprender carrera.

- ¡Ay! ¡Mi columna! – se quejó el adolorido Fukagu, mientras se levantaba sujetándose la espalda. Al incorporarse completamente le sonaron algunas vertebras, lo que causó que el hombre no pudiera moverse por unos minutos.

- Itachi, ¿recuerdas el programa de lucha libre que nuestra madre no quiso que termináramos de ver anoche pero que igualmente si terminamos de ver en tu habitación? - preguntó Sasuke.

- ¿Terminaron de ver ese programa tan violento? ¡Niños malos!

- ¿Qué tienes en men…? -...- Oh, ya entiendo.- susurró Itachi con mirada cómplice.

- Tú por aquí y yo por allá.- le indicó su hermano para que cada uno se colocara en una esquina de la entrada a la sala, justo por donde estaba a punto de pasar su madre y, seguida de ésta, su perro.

- Tres, dos…- Sasuke comenzó la cuenta regresiva.- uno...- el perro pasó frente a ellos.- ¡Itachi, espera!

- ¡Ahora! – el mayor se abalanzó sobre el perro y cayó encima de Sasuke, aplastándolo completamente.

- ¡Baka, quítate de encima!

Lo empujó y corrió tras aquél animal. Emboscó al perro cuando pasaba por la cocina, tirándole una manta encima y proporcionándole una llave de lucha por unos segundos, hasta que Itachi se acercó y lo ayudó a inmovilizarlo por completo.

- Lo siento, perrito… pero… ¡es hora de tus vacunas! – sonrió con malicia.

El pobre canino soltó un gemido y guardó su cola entre las patas, sus ojos se híper cristalizaron y aprovechó el tiempo para hacer su numerito de cachorrito indefenso (que, por cierto, funcionó y siempre funcionará).

- Gracias, chicos. Por fin hombres en la casa.- dijo Mikoto quitándose el polvo de la ropa.

- ¿Cómo que al fin hombres en la casa? – preguntó irritado Fugaku, quien todavía no podía moverse del todo.

- Al menos ellos pueden atrapar a un simple perro.

- Odio a esa bestia peluda.- murmuró el líder de la familia.- Vamos, muchachos. Ayúdenme a empacar lo que falta.- su voz aún sonaba adolorida por la molestia en su espalda, que seguía atormentándolo.

Sólo bastó que se fueran al auto para que el perro se levantara de repente y se lanzara contra Mikoto.

- Ayuda…- fue el último susurro que salió de su boca antes de ser tacleada por Cancerbero, quien de inmediato empezó a lamerle la cara y a mover su cola felizmente.- De verdad, seré muy feliz cuando se lleven al perro. ¡Cancerbero, quítate de encima! ¡Estás arruinando mi ropa! - gritó algo enfurecida, para luego ser salvada del mar de saliva por sus hijos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de un rato el equipaje estaba cargado en el auto. Los hermanos se despidieron afectuosamente de su madre, a lo que ella respondió enternecida y con ganas de llorar por la partida de sus hijos, y un tanto menos por la de su mascota.

- Adiós, madre.- se despidió Sasuke, abrazando fuertemente a su progenitora. Siendo un poco disimulado para evitar la mirada -y eventualmente las burlas- de su hermano, rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que está respondió con unos cientos de besitos por toda su cara.

Después de algunos segundos, Sasuke se separó de ella para que su hermano pudiera despedirse, pero al parecer no quería acercarse.

- Itachi, despídete de tu madre.- ordenó Fugaku viendo su reloj de muñeca un poco apurado por el retraso.

Al mayor de los hermanos, para sorpresa de todos, se le cristalizaron un poco los ojos.

- ¡No me quiero ir! - exclamó dramáticamente y luego asfixió a su madre con uno de sus abrazos posesivos.

- Hijo… no puedo… respirar.

- Lo siento.- se separó rápidamente y carraspeó para que su voz no sonara tan desesperada y de niño chiquito como hacía unos momentos.- Adiós, madre.- le besó la mejilla con mucho más cariño y esta vez trató de no cortarle la respiración al abrazarla.

- Ya es tarde, ¿podemos irnos de una vez? – Fugaku estaba perdiendo la paciencia, detestaba las despedidas, siempre lo hacían llorar. Los hermanos se subieron al auto junto al perro y bajaron el vidrio para ver por última vez a su madre en quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

- Mis pequeños, ¡los amo! ¡Recuerden no hablar con extraños, si alguien les ofrece caramelos no los acepten; no olviden que el alcohol, los cigarrillos, las drogas y las prostitutas son malas para la salud!... ¡Y todavía no quiero nietos! – gritó Mikoto mientras el carro partía.

- Sí, madre.- dijeron al unísono, acompañados también por un ladrido del perro asomado en la ventanilla.

Salieron de los terrenos de la mansión Uchiha. Luego de un viaje de unos veinte minutos, aparcaron en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Entraron y sin perder el tiempo fueron directo a colocar las maletas en la cinta transportadora, no sin antes asegurarse de que su maléfica mascota estuviese bien y cómoda en su jaula.

Dentro de poco partiría el avión.

Itachi, como de costumbre discutía con su padre sobre el dinero que nunca quería darles, mientras que Sasuke sólo veía las enormes instalaciones hallándose completamente distraído. Veía a lo lejos una tienda de electrónica a su derecha, donde divisaba la versión más reciente de una consola de videojuegos, esa misma que él ya tenía desde hacía un mes y que apenas estaba saliendo realmente al mercado. Como amaba ser un Uchiha.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó a la chica que caminaba directamente hacia él, quizá un tanto más distraída con su teléfono celular. Chocaron de frente, provocando que la joven perdiera el equilibrio pero cuando estuvo a punto de caer unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron.

- Perdone.- se disculpó la chica, incorporándose apenada.- estaba distraída.

- No es nada.- no admitiría que también estaba igual, así que lo dejaría como si hubiese sido falta de ella. Un Uchiha nunca se distrae, y si lo hace, es por error de otros; pero sólo bastó con que la muchacha levantara el rostro para que toda su atención se centrara en los brillantes ojos verdes que esta poseía.- bueno… yo también estaba algo distraído.- ¿lo había admitido? – Lo siento.- ¿se había disculpado? – Fue mi culpa.- ¿se había echado la culpa?

Ella, un poco avergonzada por su torpeza, sonrió un tanto nerviosa y bajó la mirada, percatándose de las condiciones de su celular: tirado en el piso, apagado y con la pantalla rota.

- Demonios, mi pobre celular.- lo tomó y trató de encenderlo, pero no funcionó. Al parecer había pasado a mejor vida.

- Déjame verlo.- sacó su llavero donde tenía la siempre útil navaja suiza, usándola para quitar la carcasa del teléfono y ver que todo dentro estaba en buenas condiciones.- no te preocupes, sólo es la pantalla. Podrás reemplazarla.- aseguró, dejándolo como estaba y dándoselo a su dueña.

- _"Vuelo N° 73 despegará en 20 minutos, favor abordar lo antes posible"_ - resonó por todo el aeropuerto.

- Debo irme, se me está haciendo tarde. Gracias.- le dedicó con una sonrisa amistosa para luego irse.

La ojiverde caminó unos cuantos metros con el paso un poco acelerado; todavía sentía esa negra mirada tan tremendamente intensa sobre sus hombros. Caminó hasta uno de los pasillos y divisó a través de la ventana como dos chicas subían las escaleras que conducían al interior de un avión, que reconoció como el que debía tomar unos minutos después.

- Ese chico era… muy atractivo.- reconoció, imaginando de nuevo el rostro del asesino de su celular.- Aunque su mirada era un poco escalofriante.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado. Cuando estaba a punto de moverse de aquél sitio, por el rabillo del ojo contempló como las dos chicas que anteriormente había visto cambiaban su aspecto totalmente: su piel parecía estar en estado de descomposición, sus cabellos habían desaparecido, dejando apenas unos cuantos y desaliñados mechones pendiendo de sus cráneos. Volteó fugaz; sus ojos no la engañaban, pero su sorpresa se convirtió en pánico cuando creyó ver a ambas criaturas mirándola directamente, mostrando su torcida sonrisa, amarilla y semi-desdentada.

- ¿Qué…?

Su corazón latía rápidamente. ¿Qué podrían ser esos horribles monstruos? ¿Y por qué todos pasaban cerca de ellas y parecían no verlas? Retrocedió, mientras observaba como sus sonrisas se curvaban más por su reacción asustada.

- Oye, ten más cuidado.- le reclamó un hombre con quien había chocado mientras caminaba de espaldas.

- Lo siento, en verdad.

Los tres segundos que le tomó voltear y disculparse fueron los mismos que les tomó a las dos muchachas el desaparecer de allí, dejando a una Sakura totalmente confundida y sobresaltada. Aún con la respiración agitada y su corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, intentando calmarse. Tenía unos minutos más, se dirigió al bar del aeropuerto, no muy lejos de su posición actual y tomó algo ligero.

- Eso fue muy extraño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Padre, no seas tacaño. ¿Pretendes que sobrevivamos en esa academia con sólo dos tarjetas de platino? Además, el avión está a punto de irse, apresúrate.- reclamó Itachi, llamando al mismo tiempo la atención de Sasuke, quien hasta hace pocos segundos veía el lugar por donde la chica se había marchado.

- Pero si les doy mi otra tarjeta, sólo me quedaran cuarenta y tres.

- ¿Y? - preguntaron sus dos hijos.

- Que cuarenta y tres es un número impar. Odio los números impares.

- Pues, danos otra tarjeta y listo. No seas malo con el pobre Cancerbero, el también necesita darse sus gustitos. A él tienes que darle al menos una dorada.- le dijo Itachi.

- Pero, si les doy dos tarjetas más me quedaran cuarenta y dos.

- ¿Y? - volvieron a preguntar los hermanos.

- Pues, que cuarenta y dos es un número par que termina en dos. Odio los números pares que terminan en dos.- explicó nuevamente Fugaku.

Luego de diez minutos más de negociación y muchas venitas en la frente de Sasuke, quien esperaba a que su familia terminara de perder el tiempo, Itachi logró que su padre le diera cuatro tarjetas de crédito y cuatro de débito, todas de platino. Lo que resultó en un golpe bajo para la billetera de Fugaku. Ya satisfechos, se despidieron de su padre con un rápido abrazo.

- Recuerden lo que les dijo su madre. Pero opino que sí pueden tener novias, en especial si son tan lindas como la chica que le robó los ojos a Sasuke hace rato.- fastidió la paciencia de su hijo menor, quien se sintió descubierto pero disimuló lo obvio.- ¿creíste que no te había visto? – le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

- Ya es tarde, vámonos.- el acusado se giró y se acercó a la fila de personas que esperaban para ingresar.- Adiós, padre.

Itachi imitó a su hermano, para luego alzar la mano como despedida a su tacaño padre.

Por fin la hora había llegado. Los pasajeros comenzaron a abordar el avión. Sasuke e Itachi esperaban en la fila para entregar sus boletos. El turno del menor se aproximaba, sólo había cinco personas frente a él y la fila se movía rápido.

- Vaya, hermanito. Parece que el viejo Fugaku nos reservó los asientos en primera clase, y tocamos en asientos juntos.- informó su aniki.

Sasuke ya había tenido la desgracia de compartir un asiento de avión con su hermano, y para ser sinceros, no era una de sus anécdotas preferidas. En un rápido y hábil movimiento, introdujo su mano en el bolso de la chica que estaba delante de él dándole la espalda, por lo que no notó nada; dejó su boleto y sacó el de ella.

- Ya no.- susurró burlonamente el pelinegro menor.

- Este niño… A veces creo que no me quieres cerca de ti.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo soy incapaz de realizar un acto que no sea noble.- dijo sarcásticamente, con una mirada de 'inocencia' que no se veía tan inocente.

Para Sasuke fue un gran alivio el tocar en asientos separados, aunque no muy distantes el uno del otro.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, casi todos los pasajeros estaban debidamente ubicados en sus lugares. Sasuke pudo ver a la misma rubia con quien había intercambiado su boleto hablando con la azafata sobre un cambio repentino en su número de asiento, lo que le causó un poco de gracia. Enseguida encendió su iPod y se dispuso a escuchar una de sus canciones preferidas. Levantó un poco la cabeza y pudo divisar que Itachi sacó su agenda electrónica, haciendo quién sabe qué con ella.

Recostó su cabeza; la música sonaba despacio y él comenzaba a sentirse totalmente relajado, no sentía ni un poco de tensión en su cuerpo. Sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle y un bostezo se hizo camino por entre sus finos labios. Ese lugar se le hacía extremadamente acogedor, y pensó que no estaría mal una siesta corta; ese momento no podía ser más encantador, ¿o sí?... Oyó una tierna voz desde su feliz mundito; era calmada y hermosa, aunque él no comprendía lo que ésta decía.

- Disculpe, lamento molestarlo _de nuevo_, ¿es éste el asiento E47? - palabras provenientes de la boca de una hermosa joven que, al no recibir respuesta del adormilado muchacho, optó por darle unos toques a su hombro para despertarlo.

Aquella interrupción logró poner al pelinegro en tierra, y con una rápida mirada notó que sólo uno que otro puesto quedaba vacío. Al voltear hacia donde provenía aquella voz, se encontró con los grandes ojos verdes que ya antes había visto, pertenecientes a la linda chica con quien tropezó antes de abordar.

- Disculpa por molestarte, ¿es este el asiento E47?

- Así es.- respondió un poco apenado de que lo encontrara en esas circunstancias.

Se sentó junto a Sasuke, colocando su bolso a un costado del asiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Itachi se mantenía viendo a través de la ventanilla cómo los carritos llenos de maletas las guardaban en el compartimiento. Escuchó una voz de hombre que le hablaba y internamente le rogaba a Kami-sama por que no le tocara un viejo gordo y maloliente a su lado, como en la mayoría de las ocasiones en las que viajaba en avión.

- Disculpe joven, ¿este es el puesto B2? - preguntó, e Itachi lentamente observó el número de su asiento, siendo este el A1. Por ende, el asiento de al lado era el B2, lo que quería decir, que un hombre posiblemente gordo y maloliente le estaba hablando para sentarse al lado de él.

- ¡Sí! - afirmó con tono dramático.- es el B2. Ya puede sentarse a mi lado y humillarme durante todo el viaje.- dijo con lagrimotas exageradas en los ojos sin ver al que le estaba hablando.

- Ah… claro.- dijo el hombre extrañado por las tonterías de ese joven.- señorita, este es su lugar. Póngase cómoda.- dijo la voz para sorpresa de Itachi.

- Gracias, monsieur.- respondió una voz femenina con un notable acento extranjero.

El pelinegro observó al hombre que le había hablado en un principio y resultó ser el copiloto del avión, un hombre de edad un poco avanzada, quién le sonreía a la chica que ahora estaba sentada a su lado.

- Que tenga un buen viaje, señorita Zoey.- le sonrió el copiloto para luego volver a la cabina.

Momentos después, se sintió que el avión comenzaba a moverse y anunciaron que ya el viaje había empezado. La chica se acomodó mejor en el asiento, y con una sonrisa saludó al joven sentado junto a ella.

- Buenos días, monsieur.

Itachi estaba distraído detallando cada facción de la chica escrupulosamente, y concluyó que era muy joven y bastante linda. Debía tener cerca de 18 años, era de tez blanca, su cabello era rubio y largo, sus ojos eran de un color azul muy profundo y algo muy importante entre los gustos de Itachi: un cuerpo escultural.

La chica comenzaba a asustarse por la forma en la que el pelinegro la veía.

- Disculpe, ¿he dicho algo malo?

- ¿Eh? - despertó de sus sueños raros y vio la cara extrañada de la joven.- Ohlala, mademoiselle.- puso su expresión, voz y pose más seductora que tenía.

- Oh, monsieur, ¿usted habla francés? - preguntó inocente la joven sin darse cuenta de los planes que tenía el pelinegro.

- ¿Ah? - Itachi estaba confundido, ¿cómo es que esa chica no cayó a sus pies con sus encantos naturales como todas las demás chicas? Con una palabra ya todas se mataban por él. Tal vez con ella necesitaría dos o tres palabras más.

- Que si usted habla francés.- volvió a repetir la chica pensando que él no le había entendido.

- Sí, un poco, cariño.- la vio unos momentos y permaneció igual.- "¿_Qué? ¿Cómo es que...? Es decir, no veo ni rastros de nerviosismo, o de interés en su rostro_".- pensó.- Por su acento puedo notar que no es de Japón, mademoiselle.

- Así es, yo he nacido en París. Pero he estado en Japón desde los 14 años. Me parece que este país es... ¿cómo se dice? ¿Interesante? ¿Maravilloso? – se preguntaba ella misma, tratando de recordar la palabra.

- Claro. Lo que tú digas, hermosa.- se le escapó a Itachi, sin pensar en lo que decía.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Digo, hermoso... ¿hermoso es la palabra que buscabas? - preguntó con inocencia, corrigiendo la metida de pata.

- Exactamente, hermoso. Es un país muy hermoso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke tan sólo centraba su atención en la hermosa vista que proporcionaba la ventanilla mientras escuchaba música. Seguía sintiéndose sumamente relajado, pero después de lo ocurrido no pensaba dormir.

Por otro lado, Sakura se encontraba aburridísima. No podía distraerse con música, puesto que su celular no quería funcionar bien, pero aún así podía oír tenuemente el ritmo y parte de la letra de la canción que el chico a su lado escuchaba a través de los audífonos; para su sorpresa, extrañamente eran casi las mismas canciones que ella llevaba en su celular.

Pasaron varios minutos y sonó una canción que estaba entre las favoritas de Sakura. No pudo evitar acercarse un poco más al pelinegro para oírla mejor. A pesar de estar ya muy cerca, seguía sin percibir del todo la música, lo que la llevo a acercarse más y más tratando de no llamar la atención del chico. Y no funcionó.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – interrogó el moreno, extrañado por la actitud de su acompañante.

Sakura enrojeció notablemente al verse descubierta. Trató de voltear la mirada pero el aún expectante rostro de Sasuke no dejaba de verla, esperando una respuesta.

- Nada… ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Por qué te acercabas tanto a mí?

- Yo no me estaba acercando a ti. Tú te estabas acercando a mí.

- No es cierto.

- Sí es cierto… No, no es cierto.- terminó admitiendo.- Lo siento, quería escuchar. Amo esa canción, y recuerda lo que pasó con mi celular.

- Pudiste haberlo dicho. Me estabas asustando.- dijo pasándole uno de los audífonos.- ya creía que querías recostarte en mi hombro o algo así.

- Ja, claro.- el chico sonó algo engreído, pero ya que insistía dándole el audífono…- Gracias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En los asientos delanteros, cierto pelinegro seguía atosigando a su rubia compañera. Ella sólo se masajeaba las sienes disimuladamente. No quería ser grosera por más irritante que ese joven fuera.

- ¿Es verdad que el beso francés es delicioso? Yo lo he probado unas cuantas veces, por no decir cientos, y me ha parecido bien. Pero nunca con una chica con el gentilicio de ese beso. Así que supongo que podría ser mejor con una de esas.- tratando de provocar a la chica, o por lo menos de sacarle una conversación más interesante, hablaba y hablaba de los distintos tipos de beso y los que más le gustaban.

- Realmente no lo sé. Oiga, monsieur, ¿sabe dónde está el baño? – necesitaba irse al menos un segundo para que sus oídos pudiesen descansar de él.

- Están al final del pasillo.- señaló el lugar y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea ingeniosa.- ¿quiere que la acompañe? - preguntó de nuevo con todo el cargamento de seducción que tenía.- Ya sabes, por si te pierdes.

- No, gracias. Puedo ir sola.- se levantó y fue.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa con esta mujer? ¿Cómo puede resistirse al encanto Uchiha? o mejor dicho, ¿cómo puede resistirse al encanto de Itachi Uchiha? - no podía comprenderlo, eso jamás había pasado.- ¡Ya lo tengo! Posiblemente al subir al avión entramos en un portal que lleva a otra dimensión donde el espacio, el tiempo y las mujeres están alteradas mentalmente.

Parecía un demente, pero no encontraba otra explicación razonable. Tenía buen aliento, la cara perfecta, un olor delicioso y lo más importante, ropa de marca que hacía resaltar sus bien formados músculos.

- ¡Esta chica tiene que caer, nadie puede resistirse! - sin notarlo, lo dijo en voz alta y todos los que estaban en el avión se le quedaron viendo.- ¿Acaso estoy hablando con ustedes? Entrometidos.- se cruzó de brazos y suspiró porque no entendían su momento de reflexión y tragedia ante lo que sucedía con esa chica.

- _Por favor, permanezcan sentados, no se levanten de sus asientos. Vamos a experimentar un poco de turbulencia. No pierdan la calma_.- se escuchó decir al piloto por los altoparlantes.

- Rayos, odio las turbulencias.- se dijo Itachi en voz baja a sí mismo.

- ¿Turbulencia? ¿Qué es turbulencia? - preguntó la rubia ya llegando al asiento. Justo antes de sentarse, el avión se movió bruscamente hacia un lado haciéndola caer sobre las piernas del pelinegro.

- _"¡Gracias turbulencias, las amo!"_ - pensó Itachi en sus adentros y desde ese momento juró que nunca más iba a odiar las turbulencias.

- Por favor, discúlpeme. No fue mi intención caer encima de usted, pero algo le sucedió al avión.- se disculpó la rubia muy sonrojada mientras se arreglaba en su asiento y veía hacia otro lado para evitar la penetrante mirada del chico.

- No te preocupes, bombón.- tomó la blanca mano de ella mientras adoptaba su sonrisa de Casanova.- _"O caes en mis redes, o dejo de llamarme Itachi Uchiha".- _pensó.

Ninguna chica se resistiría a él. Debía estructurar un plan ingenioso y debía ser pronto.

- Disculpa mi descortesía, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, para servirte.- usó un tono seductor, tomando la mano de la chica para besar lentamente su dorso. ¿Qué mejor forma de comenzar que presentándose?

- Mi nombre es Zoey Hirutaka, un placer.- un tanto desconcertada pero sin perder la educación trataba de recuperar su mano.

- Zoey. Que nombre tan hermoso tienes.- le sonrió y con su dedo pulgar acarició delicadamente la mano de la chica.

-… ¿Le importaría devolverme mi mano, por favor?

- Lo siento.- lentamente la dejó libre sin apartar la mirada de sus azulados ojos.

- Gracias.

- Bien, ahora que nos presentamos… dime, mi francesita, ¿no deberías ya haber experimentado al menos un beso francés? – preguntó el moreno al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Zoey, quien se iba alejando a medida que él se aproximaba. Ese sujeto ya la estaba incomodando.

- Ya le he dicho que no.- ella se distanciaba más y más hasta estar en el borde del asiento.- Y me parece que se está acercando demasi.- la frase quedó inconclusa. Itachi se aproximó tanto a su cara en su intento por provocarla, que lo único que logró fue que se cayera de su asiento.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al tiempo que dirigía la vista a lo que la falda plegada había dejado a la vista.

Quedó maravillado ante tal visión y seguro le comenzaría una hemorragia nasal en cualquier momento. Luego de salir del trance, sacudió la cabeza para calmar a sus pervertidos pensamientos.

- ¿Te lastimaste? – le tendió la mano para ayudarla mientras seguía rememorando esa imagen en su mente.

- No, estoy bien.- respondió algo adolorida mientras sobaba la zona afectada por la caída, acción de la cual Itachi no perdía detalle.

- Podría quedarme con la mano tendida por el resto del viaje si quieres, pero me parece que estarías más cómoda en tu asiento.

Internamente el chico ya se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con todo lo que sucedía mientras observaba a la rubia, o mejor dicho, lo que su falda dejó al aire tras provocarle una mala pasada.

- Dime, ¿qué planeabas hacer esta noche? De seguro era algo interesante, porque yo solo uso ropa interior roja cuando voy a hacer algo divertido.

La rubia lo observó ingenua desde el piso unos segundos sin entender perfectamente lo que había insinuado, aunque esperaba que no fuese lo que acababa de llegar a su cabeza. Itachi le guiñó un ojo dándole a entender que si era lo que pensaba, haciéndole recordar tres detallitos: se había caído del asiento y cargaba una falda puesta, estaba usando ropa interior roja, y se moriría de la pena. Al menos no había más pasajeros delante de ellos, pero sí estaba de espectador ese educado pervertido en primera fila.

Tomó el borde de su falda y se tapó debidamente mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmín intenso, que le hacía competencia al color de un tomate maduro con insolación pintado de rojo.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso, monsieur? – estaba titubeando un poco por la vergüenza que traía encima, esperando que la respuesta no fuese muy directa. Se arregló de nuevo en su asiento como si nada hubiese pasado, tratando de alejarse lo más que pudiese de ese tipo.

- Vamos, linda. Sé que sabes a lo que me refiero. Nadie utiliza ropa interior roja a menos que quiera que alguien la vea.- afirmó con tono pícaro.- ¿No crees?

- Qué vergüenza. Por favor, no crea algo así de mí, monsieur.

- No te preocupes, trataré de no hacerlo.- observó la pena en la expresión de la chica y no pudo contener una pequeña risa.- sólo bromeaba, no te avergüences. Eso no es nada. Una vez perdí una apuesta y tuve que correr desnudo por el medio de una avenida principal.

- ¿Desnudo?

- Como mi madre me trajo al mundo.

- Oh…- no pudo evitar imaginárselo. Cuando se percató de sus propios pensamientos, agitó la cabeza varias veces para disipar esas imágenes tan descabelladas.

- Veo que te gustó lo que pensaste… ¿O me lo vas a negar?

- Claro, lo que usted diga.- le restó importancia al asunto para que el ego del pelinegro no le llegara a Neptuno.- Y… ¿qué es una apuesta? – había escuchado esa palabra antes, pero no recordaba su significado. Los japoneses tenían un dialecto un tanto extraño que le había llevado años aprender.

En ese instante, a la corrompida mente de Itachi llegó una idea pervertidamente pervertida, pero al ver el grado de perversidad en ella, trató de suavizarla un poco. Ir tan rápido con una chica nunca resultaba bien, y por su experiencia, sabía que eso las ahuyentaba de vez en cuando.

- Una apuesta es cuando se arriesga cierta cantidad de dinero u otras cosas en la creencia de que algo tendrá X resultado, de forma que el que gane, reciba lo que se puso en juego.- explicó.- por ejemplo, apuesto 1000¥ a que logro hacer gritar a mi hermano en menos de dos minutos.

Sacó su teléfono celular y presionó una tecla que tenía asignada un número para marcado rápido, dio dos repiques e inmediatamente alguien contestó. El pelinegro mayor colgó y se escuchó un fuerte "¡Itachi!" por todo el avión, provocando que el ya mencionado sonriera ampliamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? - preguntó la pelirrosa haciendo memoria, pero al no recordarlo solo esperó la respuesta sonriendo.

- Nunca lo dije.- rectificó el pelinegro y trató de sonreír pero eso no se le daba bien en presencia de mujeres.- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

- Soy Sakura Haruno, un placer conocerte.- se presentó también y embozó una tierna sonrisa.-

- Mucho gusto.

- Oye, creo que por aquí tengo la nueva carátula del CD original de...- se agachó un momento para sacarla de su mochila y por accidente tiró muy fuerte del audífono, el cual se salió de los orificios auditivos del Uchiha y dejó de funcionar.

- ¿Tratas de vengarte por lo del celular? – preguntó normal examinando el cable.

- ¡Perdón! No fue mi intención.

- Igual ya estaban viejos. Tenía que comprarme unos nuevos.- le restó importancia y se los guardó en el bolsillo.- Y en esa parte de la canción hasta el guitarrista desafinaba, no nos perdimos de nada interesante.

- ¿También lo notaste? Es patético. Hasta yo toco mejor que él.- estas últimas palabras captaron la completa atención del pelinegro.

- ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento? – podría decirse que eso lo tomó por sorpresa debido a que las mujeres no solían entrar en esa parte de la música, o al menos eso era lo que él creía.

- Sí, guitarra eléctrica.

La impresión de Sasuke, oculta bajo su seria expresión made in Uchiha, casi se muestra ante Sakura, la única mujer que había conocido en un avión por agradarle y que hasta ahora le comenzaba a parecer interesante.

- Bueno, lo que quería mostrarte era esta nueva carátula. ¿Qué te parece?

- En mi opinión, es ridícula.

- Concuerdo contigo.

Luego de esa última frase, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio sin percatarse del hecho de estarse observando mutuamente esperando a que el otro dijera siquiera una palabra, pero nada sucedió. Simplemente se miraban a los ojos, tal vez tratando de hablarse a través de ellos.

- Oye, tus ojos son extraños.- opinó Sakura de pronto.- Son completamente negros y parece que no tienes pupilas.- no quería ni parpadear, ni apartar la vista de aquellos ojos oscuros.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja, dándole a entender que no sabía si tomar eso como un cumplido o como si le hubiese dicho que parecía un zombi sin pupilas.

- No me mal entiendas. Son muy hermosos.- corrigió rápidamente.

- Gracias, supongo.

Sasuke rompió el contacto directo que mantenían sus ojos al voltear el rostro hacía otro lado. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan verdes ni una mirada tan intensa, quizá por eso los ojos de la chica llamaron su atención cuando se tropezaron en el aeropuerto.

- ¿Sabes, Sasuke? Me alegra saber que no soy la única que sabe realmente de música.- cambió de tema para no dejar al chico colgado.

- Y yo no creí que alguna mujer supiese de música.- lo dijo en voz baja para sí mismo y observó el panorama a través de la ventanilla algo sorprendido, pero no por la altitud o porque estaban atravesando una nube, sino porque jamás hubiese pensado que entablaría una conversación con una desconocida por tener gustos parecidos.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el hecho de ser mujer y escuchar ese tipo de música? – al parecer, el oído de Sakura era muy bueno y no le agradó del todo el comentario. No estaba enfadada, pero no veía la lógica en la frase expresada por el chico.

- Pues, simplemente que...- el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió.- un momento, alguien me está llamando.- atendió la llamada y apenas llevó el celular a su oreja, le colgaron. Revisó la llamada y había sido…- ¡Itachi! – No pretendía gritar tan fuerte, pero sólo su hermano mayor lograba provocarle tantos instintos e ideas homicidas al mismo tiempo.

Varios pasajeros, entre ellos unos recién amargados por ser despertados, se voltearon para buscar con la mirada a la persona que les estaba quitando la paz y el silencio, pero la mayoría sólo logró ver un par de asientos vacíos.

- ¿Acaso eres idiota? – le preguntó Sakura, dándole un golpecito en la frente con los dedos para hacerlo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de hacer.

El chico trató de hablar pero el silencio fue la única respuesta que pudo emitir, pues la pelirrosa le tapaba fuertemente la boca y lo había empujado de su puesto al piso, manteniéndolo escondido entre los asientos.

Una de las azafatas se asomó a la sección del avión donde estaban, y con mirada molesta vio a todos los pasajeros buscando al escandaloso que gritaba. Todo parecía en calma ahora así que volvió a la otra sección.

- ¿Pretendes que nos saquen a patadas del avión? Dudo que nos presten paracaídas.- acercó su rostro para que sólo él pudiera escucharla.

- …

- No puedes gritar en un vuelo privado y tampoco contestar celulares. Está prohibido.

El pelinegro observaba fijamente los brillantes ojos de la muchacha, quien tenía su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Ninguna chica jamás lo había tratado tan a la ligera, normalmente todas eran "Sasuke-kun por aquí, Sasuke-san por allá"… pero ella lo había llamado idiota e incluso lo había agredido ligeramente. De verdad estaba impresionado por la forma de ser de esa extraña muchacha, pero obviamente no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años.

* * *

Rosy: Kyaaa! Amo el SasuSaku *¬*

Andrea: Yo amo las estupideces de Itachi… y las que vendrán… xD

Rosy: Hazlo sufrir como sólo tú sabes hacerlo òwó

Andrea: Daah… y esperamos que les estén gustando los cambios :D

Rosy: Y también esperamos que nos digan si les gustan a través de un insignificante review que para nosotras es lo más valioso que nos puedan ofrecer, oh, queridos lectores *-*

Andrea: Ok, ya a Rosy se le subió… no le hagan caso, está loca =)

Rosy: si wn, yo nah más y tal xD

Andrea: No me vendrían mal unos nachos =B

Rosy: y un nuevo cerebro tampoco ¬¬…

Andrea: Un.n…

R&A: Sigan leyendo que se pone bueno =D


	3. Are You an Idiot?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni Naruto ni sus personajes nos pertenecen… aún… pero algún día serán nuestros, ya que Rosy y yo estamos ahorrando para comprarle los derechos de autor a Kishimoto-sama. ¡Wiii! Y por cierto: Kishimoto-sama, ¡Somos unas de tus muchísimas fans número 1!

_**Disclaimer de Andrea:**_ Zoey si me pertenece, yo la inventé... ¡También tengo mis derechos! ¡Wiii!

* * *

**.:La Teoría del Miedo:.**

**Capítulo II: **

**-Are You an Idiot?-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**El pelinegro observaba fijamente los brillantes ojos de la muchacha, quien tenía su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Ninguna chica jamás lo había tratado tan a la ligera, normalmente todas eran "Sasuke-kun por aquí, Sasuke-san por allá"… pero ella lo había llamado idiota e incluso lo había agredido ligeramente. De verdad estaba impresionado por la forma de ser de esa extraña muchacha, pero obviamente no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años. **

Seguiría pensando en eso de no ser porque ya le dolía el trasero de estar sentado en el piso mientras lo callaban. Tomó la mano de la pelirrosa y la apartó de su boca, conservando su expresión seria.

- Preferiría que no volvieses a hacer eso, por favor. Es un poco molesto.- le dijo en tono algo severo, pero tratando de mantener la educación que le habían inculcado. Dieciocho años de formación no serían en vano, su instinto Uchiha no se lo permitía. Volvió a su cómodo asiento y mantuvo toda su atención nuevamente en el panorama adrede para no verla a ella.

- De nada, fue un placer evitar que el resto de los pasajeros nos echaran del avión.- soltó el sarcasmo tras la falta del agradecimiento que esperaba e imitó al chico ubicándose en su puesto.- Créeme, tus gritos no le agradan a las personas que están durmiendo. ¿O acaso preferías que nos lincharan aquí mismo?

- Lo que yo haga o no haga no es de tu incumbencia. Son mis problemas y tú no tienes por qué inmiscuirte en ellos.- objetó cortante, sin siquiera mirarla.

- No es necesaria tanta finura conmigo, y no me estoy preocupando por tus problemas. Sólo quiero salvarme porque ciertas personas no respetan la tranquilidad ajena. Pero claro, tú crees que a los demás no les sucede nada.- se cruzó de brazos tratando de no enfadarse demasiado.- Siempre sacan a las personas que forman problemas con su pareja, y pensarían que yo vine contigo a molestar.

Sasuke analizó la última frase buscando el motivo por el cual la palabra "pareja" estaba allí.

- Con "pareja" me refiero a dos personas desconocidas sentadas en el mismo par de asientos. No creas lo que no es.- le dijo cortante suponiendo el significado del silencio de Sasuke.

- Ya lo sabía.- mintió.- ¿Y por eso tenías que empujarme del asiento? – prosiguió con la discusión para dejar el temita de la pareja en el olvido.

- ¿Sabes algo? No pretendo luchar verbalmente contigo, por lo que declaro esta discusión como terminada. Te salvas por tener buen gusto por la música.

El Uchiha enfocó ahora su atención en ella. ¿Dejaría de lado la discusión sólo porque oían el mismo tipo de rock? Él jamás había dejado un debate sin terminar, pero internamente sabía que era la primera vez que sentía ganas de dejarlo de lado también.

- Una última cosa.- indicó la chica sin mirarlo.- Por si no lo sabías, los celulares pueden causar interferencias en los sistemas de navegación de las aeronaves.

A los oídos de Sasuke, esas palabras acerca de tecnología sonaron muy bien. Ese tema tan conocido por él si le gustaría desarrollarlo durante un viaje, y por lo tanto no se quedaría callado. Que comenzara la acción.

- Los aparatos electrónicos portátiles sólo pueden interferir si se utilizan más de cuatro veces en un avión común. Este no es uno común y sólo ha sido una llamada.- contraatacó de inmediato, orgulloso de sus conocimientos.

- Cierto, pero para tu información, el sistema de navegación de esta línea aérea asemeja al de uno común porque fue basado en sus diseños anteriores. Por lo tanto, la llamada recibida por tu celular, la hecha por tu hermano, el DS del chico de adelante y el GPS de la castaña de allá, podrían estar causando cualquier cantidad de estragos en las lecturas de este avión.

De no ser porque Sasuke sabía controlar su cuerpo, de seguro hubiese abierto la boca a dejar que le entraran moscas. ¿Desde cuándo las mujeres sabían tanto sobre el funcionamiento de los aviones? No tenía idea, pero el mundo se estaba convirtiendo en algo disparatado que su mente no comprendía. Hasta donde tenía entendido, las mujeres sólo sabían de muñecas, ponis, y todo lo relacionado con cosas rosaditas y bonitas.

Mientras tanto, Sakura pensaba en lo relacionado con la nueva academia. Sabía que le asignarían una compañera de habitación y sólo esperaba que al menos no fuese muy ordenada o una maniática de la limpieza, no pretendía cambiar su estilo de vida medio desastroso –pero aún así limpio- por la opinión de una persona que apenas conocería.

- Disculpen, ¿quieren algo para merendar? – preguntó una voz femenina al lado de la pelirrosa. Esta estaba tan concentrada meditando en lo que haría al llegar a su destino que no se percató del momento en que la azafata se les había acercado.

- Yo no quiero nada, gracias.- contestó Sasuke por su parte.

Esperaron que Sakura respondiera pero estaba ida viendo el infinito en el espaldar del asiento delante de ella.

- Oye, mujer extraña, te están preguntando que si quieres algo para merendar.- le dijo el pelinegro cerca del oído.

- ¿Ah, qué?

- Me-ri-en-da. ¿Sabes lo que es?

- Tarado, no molestes.- le dio un codazo suave mandándole una mirada irritada.- Y yo quiero nada, muchas graci…

Dio un respingo de susto al voltear, estremeciéndose ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban: un rostro violáceo y muy arrugado perteneciente a la azafata; sus antes largos cabellos ahora eran escasos y sus ropas sólo eran trozos de tela destrozada. Uno de sus brazos sólo poseía jirones de carne dañada, dejando partes del hueso a la vista. Sus irises se oscurecieron hasta ser negros y el resto del ojo mostraba un tono rojizo.

- ¿Sucede algo, señorita? – colocó una mano sobre la suya y la pelirrosa la apartó bruscamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de no gritar. Tres segundos después los abrió y la azafata estaba completamente normal, con sus brillantes ojos púrpuras posados sobre ella con ingenuidad por lo que había hecho.

- N-no, no, nada. Gracias.- sonrió forzadamente y se removió nerviosa en el asiento. La muchacha continuó con su labor preguntando lo mismo a los demás pasajeros.

¿Qué le pasaba? Juraría que por un momento esa chica lució igual que las dos que iban subiendo al avión hacía un rato atrás, con ese aspecto tan aterrador y esa mirada tétrica. No eran ilusiones, realmente lo había visto.

- Parece que viste una aparición.- se burló el pelinegro al ver lo pálida que estaba, manteniendo su atención fija en la aeromoza como si tuviese algo raro.- Tu cara no es nada normal.

- Dime que viste eso.- su tono de voz había decaído por lo asustada que se encontraba.

Sasuke, sin entender a lo que se refería, dirigió su vista a la aeromoza que atendía con amabilidad a los otros jóvenes en el resto del avión. Honestamente, no le vio nada diferente; sólo sonreía y se arreglaba el vestido a cada momento.

- ¿Ver qué?

- Olvídalo. Ya vuelvo.- se levantó con rapidez y caminó a la parte trasera de la sección donde se encontraban.

Sakura llegó a los baños para mujeres ubicados al final del pasillo izquierdo. Entró en uno desocupado y cerró la puerta, recostándose luego contra esta. Estaba un poco impactada por la cercanía de ese rostro cuando había volteado. ¿Por qué veía a esas personas así? ¿Qué les sucedía?... O una mejor pregunta: ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a ella misma?

Se colocó frente al espejo y se hizo una auto-revisión, centrándose principalmente en sus ojos: los abrió y cerró repetidas veces, los examinó, entre otras cosas. Después tomó su temperatura corporal con la mano… todo estaba en orden.

- Probablemente, sí lo esté imaginando.- veía su asustado reflejo frente a ella, leyendo en sus propios ojos que algo no estaba bien del todo.

- _Sakura…-_

Se le erizó la piel. Una imagen como un flash llegó a su cabeza. Todo oscuro, ella se encontraba sola. Unos susurros inentendibles acompañados de su nombre llenaban sus oídos, provocándole una sensación de desesperación ante lamentos lejanos que clamaban por ella. ¿Qué era aquello?

- No, sólo es producto de mi mente.

Cerró los ojos y abrió el grifo veloz. El agua comenzó a correr. Mojó sus manos y las lavó, puesto que aún sentía esa sensación del toque de la aeromoza; su piel era muy caliente, casi parecía inhumano, aunque con ese extraño rostro definitivamente algo no andaba bien. No podía quitar ese ardor imaginario de su mano, no conseguía borrarla de su mente e incluso se incrementaba con unos extraños escalofríos que comenzaron a recorrerla. Usó sus palmas de contenedor para llevarse un poco de agua a la cara y despejarse. Cerró la llave y secó su rostro con un pañuelo que siempre llevaba consigo por razones de higiene. Se dispuso a salir de allí algo asustada pero justo antes de tocar la perilla esta comenzó a moverse como si alguien desesperadamente estuviese tratando de entrar.

Iba a abrir pero antes de hacerlo, sin saber por qué, deslizó su mirada por la puerta hasta llegar a la ranura que quedaba entre esta y el piso: no había ninguna sombra proyectada. Eso quería decir que no había nadie parado afuera, pero la perilla seguía moviéndose. Tragó saliva sonoramente y sus pensamientos comenzaron a enredarse. Su corazón se aceleró cuando el sonido del pomo aumentó, casi podría salirse de su lugar por la fuerza que le estaba siendo aplicada. Pasaron los segundos y al parecer no desistiría.

Reunió todo el valor que tenía y sacó más de un lugar desconocido por ella. Tomó la perilla con firmeza y esta no dejó de moverse a pesar de la presión que ejercía para evitar que continuara. Respiró profundo y de un solo tirón abrió la puerta que la mantenía separada de lo que sea que estuviese del otro lado.

El espacio vacío frente a ella logró sorprenderla mucho. No había nada, y los pasajeros sólo voltearon a verla por el ruido que estaba haciendo. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue sonreír con vergüenza e irse de nuevo a su sitio.

- Lo lamento. Había un insecto en la puerta.- mintió mientras andaba presurosa por el pasillo.

Antes de llegar, se encontró de frente con la azafata, quién le sonrió dulcemente. Al devolverle la sonrisa pudo ver por unos segundos como su rostro se tornaba violáceo de nuevo y sus ojos cambiaban de un instante a otro. La pelirrosa se asustó y estuvo a punto de gritar cuando comenzó a acercarse, pero momentos después, como un acto de flash, la muchacha estaba normal y sonriente.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? Está muy pálida.

- No me sucede nada.- respondió esquivándola, con la voz quebrada del miedo, y se sentó lo más rápido que pudo. Como si fuese accidental, rozó intencionalmente su codo con el brazo de Sasuke para que este le replicara.

El pelinegro no reaccionó. Volvió a repetir la acción dos veces más pero este parecía ido del mundo por esa maldita ventanilla. La aeromoza se paseaba entre los pasillos continuamente. Ya se encontraba por los asientos de atrás y la pobre Sakura, muerta del miedo y sin medir su fuerza, le propinó un fuerte codazo a Sasuke con lo cual logró sacarle el aire.

- ¡Préstame atención, idiota! – al voltear molesta a verlo, notó que este estaba encorvado hacia adelante sosteniéndose el estómago.- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

- Quizá puedas… responderte esa pregunta… tú misma…- dijo entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar el aire.

- Ups, creo que calculé mal el sitio donde mi codo impactaría.- se rascó la mejilla avergonzada, y soltó una risita torpe.

- Sí… te desviaste un poco a la derecha.- ironizó recobrando su postura mientras respiraba hondamente, aunque el dolor permanecía en su estómago.- Más abajo y hubiésemos tenido un serio problema.

- Es que no estabas prestándome atención porque permanecías casi en estado inconsciente en el asiento.

- Vaya, tal vez sea porque a eso se le llama "dormir".

La pelirrosa lo miró con credulidad. Eso lo explicaba todo. Pero al diablo, sólo quería distraerse con cualquier otra cosa que no fuese viendo a la uniformada extraña.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Itachi yacía recostado aún sin conseguir los resultados esperados, queriendo iniciar otro tema de conversación con esa rubia tan… ardiente -como la había etiquetado luego de ver su ropa interior- pero no podía utilizar su arsenal de cumplidos porque lo más probable era que no entendiese la mayoría. Quedaría como el raro de la situación, a menos… que continuara con lo anterior.

- Oye, bombón.- posó una mano en la pierna de su acompañante para llamar su atención.

- Aparte su mano de ahí si no quiere perderla.- advirtió ya hastiada de sus atrevimientos.

- Calma, fierecilla. Sólo iba a recordarte que ahora me debes 1000¥ porque yo gané la apuesta, ¿recuerdas?... Pero no debes preocuparte, también acepto besos, abrazos, apapachos, cariñitos o cualquier cosa que quieras darme.

- Preferiría darle los 1000¥, monsieur. Pero no le daré nada, porque yo nunca acepté tal reto.

- Vaya. Eres astuta, francesita… pero no lo suficiente.- sonrió como un todopoderoso.- Di "acepto".

- ¿Acepto? ¿Por qué?

- Muy tarde, ya lo dijiste así que acabas de aceptar la apuesta que voy a proponerte. Apuesto 5000¥ a que puedo robarte un beso en todo lo que queda de viaje.- una sonrisa pícara adornaba sus labios. Se veía muy seguro de sí mismo.

Zoey, quién se había distraído con el programa de televisión que estaban trasmitiendo, lo miró de reojo. ¿Apostar por algo como eso? O los japoneses de hoy en día se estaban volviendo obsesivos viciosos, o ese chico tenía ideas raras metidas en la cabeza. Tomando en cuenta el tiempo, la astrología, la dirección del viento… sí, definitivo: era la segunda opción.

- No lo creo, Itachi-san.

El muchacho se quedó callado un momento. Escucharla decir su nombre por primera vez y tan educadamente le había encantado. No estaría mal oírlo de nuevo, sonaba tan…

- Además, ¿quién dijo que yo le permitiría besarme?

Volteó a verlo esperando una respuesta inteligente o terminaría golpeándolo. Pero por la mirada de Itachi, por lo visto con esa pregunta no había logrado cortar las maravillas que se le estaban ocurriendo.

- ¿Me está escuchando?– observó los negros ojos que le devolvían la mirada. Eran muy profundos y… para cuando se dio cuenta, él ya se encontraba muy cerca de su rostro.

- Precisamente por eso dije "robarte un beso"; nunca pedí ni pediré tu autorización.- confirmó Itachi a unos cinco centímetros de sus labios.

- Mejor mantenga su distancia o no me hago responsable de dejarlo sin día del padre.- dijo muy secamente la rubia, alzando su puño en señal de advertencia, y no estaba bromeando en lo más mínimo. Ella parecería tierna, inocente o incluso tonta por su color de cabello, pero no lo era y se hacía respetar.

- Mm…- se alejó y una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en sus labios.- Agresiva… justo como me gustan.

- ¿Pero qué pasa con usted? ¿Acaso no le tiene respeto ni a una desconocida?

- Momentito. Ya no somos tan desconocidos. Soy Itachi y tú Zoey.

- … Espero que el avión atemorice pronto.- irritada cerró los ojos porque el chico rebuscaba su mirada para estar en su campo de visión.

- Se dice "aterrice", no atemorice.

- No me interesa, monsieur.- por más que quisiera insultarlo, no podía tratarlo de otro modo que no fuese con algo de respeto.

- En fin, yo quiero entablar conversación contigo para que pases a ser una conocida para mí; si no fueses tan difícil, eso se nos haría más fácil.

- ¿Eso, qué?

- Ya sabes, linda. Sólo hablar.

- Ah, supongo que si sólo es hablar, está bien.- puso las manos en ambas piernas antes de que la mano de Itachi lo hiciera primero.

- Bien.- la apartó antes de perderla y la puso en su propia pierna.- ya que estás de acuerdo, hablemos para darle más ambiente al viaje.- al pronunciar la frase disimuló el doble filo contenido en ella.

- Está bien.

- ¿O quieres que compartamos de manera diferente? - de nuevo sus palabras estaban bañadas de doble sentido, pero la chica sí se percató de esto.

- Sin ofenderlo, monsieur, pero preferiría lanzarme del avión.

- Vaya…-…- ¿quieres que me lance contigo?

- Oh, por Dios. Mejor prosigamos con lo primero que dijo. ¿De qué quiere que hablemos?

- Pues, me da curiosidad saber… ¿Tu brasier es igual de rojo que tus bragas?

Zoey abrió desmesuradamente los ojos antes de propinar por primera vez en su vida una bofetada. El sonido que provocó fue seco y algo fuerte, tanto que el rostro del pelinegro giró hasta quedar en dirección a la ventanilla. La pálida piel de su mejilla rápidamente se tiñó de rosado y casi se podía detallar la marca de los dedos.

La rubia se sorprendió un poco, pero una mujer debía reaccionar y hacerse respetar. Se levantó sin decir nada y se encaminó por los pasillos del avión para tratar de relajar su mente. Pasó por el corredor izquierdo y al llegar al final, se devolvió comenzando a caminar por el otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Te dije que dejaras de decirme así.- una ya irritada Sakura discutía con su pelinegro vecino de asiento. Le había contado al chico lo ocurrido en el baño y con la azafata y este sólo la veía como si le patinara el coco.- Sólo pido que no vuelvas a insinuar que estoy demente.

- De acuerdo, no te lo diré.- abrió los ojos y le mandó su mirada de "estás loca. Punto".

- Y tampoco trates de decirlo visualmente. Te pedí que no me vieras así.- se estaba enfureciendo, y esa mirada que le mandaba no la toleraba.- Oh, claro, ahora estoy loca, ¿no?

- Que conste que esas palabras salieron de tu boca, no de la mía.

- ¡Eres un…!

- _Les habla el piloto.- _se escuchó la gruesa voz del hombre por los altoparlantes.-_ Se les informa que estamos por aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Konoha. Posiblemente se experimenten movimientos bruscos debido a una falla presentada en el sistema de navegación, por lo que la pista no está correctamente ubicada. Se les agradece no utilizar aparatos electrónicos dentro del avión. Buenas tardes._- dejó de escucharse la voz y los presentes que habían estado haciendo todo lo contrario guardaron sus aparatos portátiles disimuladamente.

La pelirrosa volteó lentamente su cabeza hacia Sasuke y una sonrisa de supremacía apareció de inmediato en sus femeninas facciones. El moreno la observó un momento y un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo derecho.

- No digas nada.- le advirtió él.

- De acuerdo, no diré absolutamente nada.- dos segundos después.- ¡Te lo dije! - soltó una risa divertida.- Ahora dime quién debería ser la enfadada por tu actitud.- le dijo señalándolo acusadoramente.- Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo. Un simple "lo siento" y todo arreglado. No te cuesta mucho.

- ¿Por qué habría de disculparme con una mujer que sufre de alucinaciones esquizofrénicas? – contraatacó con esa sonrisa molesta que sólo los Uchiha sabían utilizar. Por algún motivo hacerla molestar le estaba gustando, se veía… ¿linda?... momento, ¿qué demonios había pensado?

Ahora el tic nervioso cambió del ojo de Sasuke al de Sakura. Varias venas le palpitaban en la cabeza a la pelirrosa. Si volvía a insinuar o a decir que estaba loca, no controlaría a su puño. No sabía mucho de los Uchiha, pero si le habían dicho que algunos tenían ciertas actitudes que hacían molestar a cualquier persona… y vaya que era cierto.

- ¡Al fin! ¡Ya me dolía el trasero! – se oyó una voz chillona en el puesto de atrás; era de un chico rubio que llevaba un buen rato preguntando: ¿Cuánto falta?

- ¡Naruto, ya cállate! - ordenó el que estaba a su lado.- ¡Hey, no toques eso!

- ¡Deja de decirme lo que debo hacer, aniki!

- Disculpen, señores.- llamó la atención la uniformada.- no pueden gritar en un vuelo privado. Si continúan así, me temo que tendré que sacarlos en pareja porque supongo que ambos vinieron juntos.- indicó sonriente.

Sakura, al oír el comentario, nuevamente se giró para mirar a Sasuke con esa sonrisa que se había borrado antes y que ahora reaparecía. El sólo ignoró el hecho, cerrando los ojos para restarle importancia.

- Admite que te salvé.- había parecido más una orden que cualquier otra cosa.

- No lo creo, esquizofrénica.

- Mald…- contuvo la sarta de improperios que había estado reuniendo porque esa extraña aeromoza se encontraba muy cerca de ellos en esos momentos.- _"No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de golpearte"._

Sakura estaba saliéndose de sus casillas a causa de sus intentos por reprimir todas las acciones que en su mente se veían tan tentadoras. Eran tantas las sensaciones e impulsos gritándole "golpéalo", que incluso podía sentir claramente un cosquilleo en su brazo como si este fuese a actuar por su cuenta para cumplir sus deseos.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, los miembros del cuerpo sólo cosquillean cuando tienes un calambre. Ante dicha aclaratoria, dirigió lentamente la mirada a su brazo izquierdo; la sorpresiva vista la paralizó: una enorme, peluda y asquerosa tarántula casi llegando a su hombro.

- Ay, mi madre. _"Sólo pensaré que esto no me gusta… y no debo gritar"_ – se lo propuso, pero no sabía si lo lograría puesto que el animal cada vez ascendía más. Ya podía ver en primer plano como abría y cerraba su boca, mostrándole sus puntiagudos quelíceros.

Sin muchas opciones aparentes y con los nervios a punto de colapsar, palpó y después movió seguidas veces el brazo del chico, quién se mantenía quieto viendo el paisaje a través de la ventana por milésima vez. ¿Cómo es que no le daba tortícolis?... Sin lograr llamar su atención, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a ver si reaccionaba.

- ¡Oye!, ¿por qué me golpeas? – preguntó molesto volteando a verla mientras se sobaba la parte afectada. Se sobresaltó por la cercanía del rostro de la joven, quién tenía la piel muy pálida y una sonrisa muy forzada; además de estar prácticamente recostada en él y acercándose más.

- Tengo... una…- la chica susurraba entre dientes manteniendo la sonrisa mientras hacía pequeños movimientos de la cabeza para indicarle su brazo.

- ¿Ah?

- Que tengo… una… tarántula…

- ¿Que tienes una espátula dónde?

- No, idiota. Que tengo una tarántula… en el brazo.- ya la sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca extraña.

Sentía cada paso dado por la tarántula hasta ya tenerla en el hombro. Tratando de alejarse sin resultados, se arrimaba más al muchacho al punto de estar los dos en el asiento del pelinegro, pero este sólo la veía con cara de retrasado y parecía no captar lo que sucedía.

- Sólo entendí que me dijiste idiota. Y estás sentada en mi mano.- un sonrojo casi imperceptible apareció en sus mejillas.

- No me interesa.- apenas dijo la frase, notó ocho patas en su clavícula.- quita a la maldita araña que está sobre mí antes de que te golpee en serio.- la amenaza fue comprendida con facilidad pero no sucedía nada.

- ¿Cuál araña?

- La rara inclinación de mi cabeza hacia tu cara se debe a que la linda tarántula está caminando por mi cuello. Es imposible que no la veas.

- Ah… ¿te refieres a la tarántula Goliath que está caminando entre tus…? - se calló un momento al ver la cara de irritación y vergüenza de Sakura.- ¿Qué? Sólo iba a decir "entre tus clavículas".

- Ah… Creí que dirías entre… ¡qué importa! ¡Sólo quítamela!

- Déjala en paz, parece que le gustas. También tiene derecho a ser feliz.- le sonrió burlonamente provocando que una enorme vena palpitara en la frente de la chica.

La araña seguía avanzando. La pelirrosa sentía la piel de gallina debido a las cosquillas molestas que le producía el contacto de las peludas patas en su garganta. No quería a esa cosa en su cara.

- Está subiendo por mi cuello… no quiero que se pose en mi rostro.- su cara se contrajo en una mueca cuando el animal siguió su camino.- Las arañas me dan asco.

- Vamos, ve el lado positivo, parece un collar. Hasta se te ve bonita.

Sasuke estaba disfrutando ver cómo la cara de la muchacha se desfiguraba en gestos raros y algunos desconocidos por el caminar de la araña. No era tan grande, no entendía por qué el drama. Mujeres.

- Si tanto te gusta, puedo regalártela.- dijo, ya perdiendo la paciencia y con el arácnido quieto haciendo de gargantilla.

- No, gracias. Las arañas te favorecen.- se mofó en su cara.- Deberías considerarlas más a menudo. Resaltan el color de tus ojos.

Soltó una leve risa de diversión por su propio comentario. Sakura sólo le observaba con ganas de matarlo, y tenía una buena idea para molestarlo. Olvidó el temor hacia la araña y decidió ser vengativa unos instantes.

- Claro, Sasuke.- tornó su voz dulce y con lentitud rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos. Este la observó sorprendido y sintió que iba a sonrojarse. ¿Sakura se había vuelto loca?

- Sólo dale un abrazo a tu amiga Sakura.- sonrió maquiavélicamente e intento acortar el espacio entre ellos para que la araña se pasara a la ropa del pelinegro.

- ¿Para quedarme con tu collar?

No era tan tonto, ya había descubierto sus intenciones, por lo que trato de alejarse de ella lo más posible, lo cual fue inútil debido a que estaba pegado al costado del avión y su única escapatoria seria saltar por la ventanilla, cosa que nunca sucedería.

- Aléjate.

- ¿Por qué, amigo Sasuke?

- Disculpen, jóvenes. Será mejor que controlen sus hormonas y las guarden para otro momento, cuando estén en algún lugar solitos. No pueden hacerlo aquí en el avión.

La azafata los observaba de cerca mientras los señalaba acusadoramente con el dedo. Luego de reprenderlos, avanzó por el pasillo con su típico contoneo y Sakura pudo notar que la tarántula estaba situada en el trasero de esta, usándolo como transporte. Sasuke también se percató del hecho pero le resto importancia y volteó la cara hacia la ventana mientras intentaba contener un sonrojo provocado por el abrazo que la chica no deshacía.

No pasaron tres segundos cuando escuchó la carcajada que Sakura no pudo aguantar. Sólo bastó girar la cabeza para acallar su risotada, al tropezar accidentalmente su perfecta nariz con la de ella, soltando su cálida respiración sobre los labios de la atónita pelirosa.

Un segundo…

Dos segundos…

Tres segundos…

- ¿Tienes fiebre, Sasuke? De pronto tu blanco rostro se puso algo rojo.- le tomó la temperatura con el dorso de la mano.- ¿Estás bien? - se soltó con tranquilidad y buscó en su bolsito un termómetro.

Sasuke por su parte inhaló todo el aire que pudo en una sola bocanada para llevarle oxígeno a su cerebro y poder bajar los colores que se habían ido a su cara después de tanta cercanía; que suerte que Sakura estaba distraída en esos momentos.

- Abre la boca y levanta la lengua.

Le acercó el termómetro e intento introducirlo en su boca, a lo que el Uchiha sólo la vio con extrañeza.

- Estás loca.

La cara de Sakura se llenó de cólera y de pronto el avión comenzó a tambalearse de forma repentina provocando varias quejas por parte de los pasajeros.

- _Hemos aterrizado, gracias por utilizar nuestra aerolínea. Buenas tardes.- _se escuchó la voz de la azafata y ya aliviados se estiraron con pereza pero recobrando los ánimos.

- Tienes suerte, Uchiha.- dijo la pelirrosa tomando su bolsito y yéndose directamente a la puerta de salida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Afuera esperaban una considerable cantidad de autobuses con "Konoha" escrito por doquier y varias imágenes de los enormes jardines de la academia: propaganda. Apenas el último pasajero pisó tierra firme, un par de chicos los organizaron nuevamente y los mantuvieron en orden. Tenían una banda con el símbolo de una hoja, por lo que se entendía que eran los encargados de llevarlos a la academia.

- Escuchen con atención, chicos nuevos. Nosotros somos Izumo y Kotetsu. Seremos los responsables de que lleguen sanos y salvos a la academia Konoha y de que sus pertenencias estén íntegras en sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales ya han sido asignadas.- informó uno castaño, con un tono de voz fuerte e incluso podría clasificarse como algo altanero, colocando una sonrisa como si lo que acababa de decir fuese un chiste.

- Si algo anda mal les agradecemos nos informen de inmediato. El equipo de seguridad y nosotros velamos por su bienestar.- agregó el otro, de ojos más pequeños y un peinado un tanto extraño, como un puercoespín.

- En cuanto lleguen a la academia irán en orden hasta el auditorio. Kotetsu los guiará, y por favor, no desobedezcan las reglas o deberemos tomar medidas drásticas.- Izumo sacó de pronto un látigo dejando a todos los pobres chicos estupefactos. Se quedó viendo el suministrador de tortura y lo devolvió a la mochila.- Lo siento, saque el objeto equivocado. Quería mostrarles algo mucho peor que eso.- introdujo lentamente su mano en el bolso y hacia énfasis en sus movimientos para sacar… una tijera.

- Que miedo.- susurró Sasuke, quien simulaba estar quieto, pero sin que nadie lo notara, poco a poco se salió del grupo que le habían asignado por el que estaba al lado y por accidente provocado empujó a un chico haciéndolo cambiar de grupo también.

Izumo sintió de reojo el movimiento y clavó su mirada en el pelinegro que ahora le esquivaba la mirada como si nada.

- Quien se haga el gracioso tendrá la dicha de probar por primera vez estas tijeras...- dijo amenazante, sin apartar su vista de Sasuke.- con las que sus cartas de invitación para entrar, serán destrozadas sin piedad.- bastante rápido, se ubicó al lado del Uchiha sin verlo.- Esa o esas personas deberán buscar la forma de sobrevivir fuera de los territorios de la academia, porque sin ese insignificante papel, no podrán ni un pie dentro.

Se hizo un silencio casi extremo. El castaño miró de reojo al moreno de expresión indiferente, a pesar de saber que le hablaba indirectamente a él.

- ¿Entendido? - todos se mantuvieron viendo, sin hablar, la extraña sonrisa que afloraba en el rostro del guía.- amo su silencio. Tomaré eso como un sí.

- Si ya terminaste Izumo, sólo me queda algo por decir.- Kotetsu sonrió también, de forma amistosa.- ¡Suban a los buses!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin podría descansar al menos los 10 miserables minutos que tardarían en llegar, pero eso era mejor que nada. Se sentó al azar en una de las butacas y trató de relajarse. Estaba algo arrepentida de haber lastimado el rostro del joven Itachi, pero alejando eso de su mente pensó que si tenía suerte tal vez no volvería a ver su cara y así no tendría que preocuparse por golpearlo inconscientemente si volvía a intentar algo muy cerca de ella. Ya nadie más la sacaría de sus casillas y podría dormir cómodamente en su puesto.

Estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando sintió unas patadas en el espaldar de su asiento. Maldijo educadamente como toda una dama en sus adentros y sin voltear a ver quién era se levantó y trasladó a los asientos traseros, buscando uno de los más lejanos. Quería relajarse esos minutos y podría ser feliz. Pero… la felicidad del momento se esfumó cuando esa cara tan conocida apareció entre las butacas. No podía ser. En ese instante estaba viendo su rostro en la parte trasera del bus donde ella viajaría.

- ¡Sacrebleu! ¡Su rostro me persigue! – ese pelinegro le estaba causando alucinaciones, estaba segura.

- ¿Eh? - alcanzó a preguntar Sasuke, mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas. ¿De qué estaba hablando esa rubia de notable acento extranjero?

- Aunque… viéndolo con detalle… su cabello no era tan corto.- pensativa, buscaba diferencias entre ese chico y el pervert que le causaría pesadillas; ciertas disyuntivas en el aspecto del chico la llevaron a concluir que no era el mismo.- Disculpe por haberlo molestado, monsieur, me he confundido. Lo que sucede es que un pervertido muy parecido a usted había estado molestándome hace un rato.

- ¿De casualidad es un poco más alto, de tez no tan blanca, cabello negro y largo amarrado en una cola baja, ojos negros maliciosos y se llama Itachi Uchiha? – le interrogó de lo más normal.

- Exactamente, es igual a su descripción.

- Hm… No lo conozco.- le quitó interés cerrando los ojos para dar fin a esa conversación.

- Por supuesto.- dijo incrédula.- Lamento haberlo interrumpido, au revoir.- se despidió con una inclinación de la cabeza, sonriendo antes de sentarse dos filas más atrás, en uno de los últimos asientos que sobraban en todo el bus.

El moreno respiró hondo y se preparó para dormir, pero nuevamente como parecía ser una costumbre, una exclamación se hacía presente muy cerca de él.

- ¡No!... ¿tú de nuevo? - y allí estaba la pelirrosada conocida.- No es cierto.

- El asiento está ocupado.- mintió para molestarla.

- Sí, será ocupado por mi trasero porque es el único libre que queda.

- Lo lamento, te has equivocado de autobús entonces.

- No molestes. Ya esto es hasta estúpido.- se sentó y se cruzó de brazos y piernas, viendo hacia otro lado. Sasuke sonrió y algunas veces la llamó para informarle de su broma, pero ella lo estaba ignorando.

- ¿Estás molesta, rosadita? – Sakura le mandó una mirada asesina en cuanto escuchó la última palabra. El Uchiha lo había logrado de nuevo. Nadie podía ignorarlo o siquiera intentar hacerlo. Él tenía trucos bajo la manga

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? - sabía que estaba haciendo justo lo que él quería pero era tan insoportable a veces… o ella caía muy fácil en su juego.- Escúchame, niño bonito.- le tomó la mano y comenzó a apretársela con una fuerza que el pelinegro no se esperaba. Incluso estaba sintiendo algo de dolor debido a que le estaba clavando las uñas.

- Suelta, te puedes lastimar tú misma intentando hacerte la fuerte.- la presión se hacía mayor, pero indiferencia ante todo.

- Como vuelvas a llamarme así me asegurare de que...

Se escuchó un carraspeo que logró llamar la atención de ambos. Había sido emitido por una personita ya muy conocida por ellos; chica de contextura delgada, cabello rubio aunque parecía decolorado, ojos azules y una actitud capaz de repeler a cualquier ser humano y a algunos animales también: Ino.

La pelirrosa la había visto al subir en el avión, pero la había ignorado para no tener que escuchar sus tarugadas.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, frente de marquesina?

- Me rasco los piojos, Ino-puerca.- suavizó el agarre y lo hizo parecer un acto de cariño: tomarse de las manos.- ¿Acaso no ves lo que estoy haciendo, cerdita? - el sarcasmo poseía un toque mágico que provocó un leve movimiento en las comisuras de los labios de Sasuke: una pequeña sonrisa.

- Repetiré la pregunta más explícitamente, a ver si tu frente lo entiende. ¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo a mi Sasuke-kun?

- ¿Tu Sasuke… -kun? – volteó a ver un segundo la cara de molestia de Sasuke ante ese sufijo. Se veía chistoso cuando algo le fastidiaba.

- Así es. Mi Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

- Te preguntaré algo, puerca. ¿Desde cuándo las personas te pertenecen?

- Ah…- eso la había tomado por sorpresa.

- Seguro Sasuke querrá saber por qué utilizas ese pronombre posesivo con él.

- Bueno, yo… es porque…- observó la cara de Sasuke y por algún motivo se sonrojó ante su mirada.

- ¿No lo sabes? Ya veo.- le encantaba poner a funcionar el diminuto cerebro de la decolorada en vano.- Mejor ve a tu asiento y discutes cuando sepas al menos lo que estás diciendo.

- ¡Eres una frentona!

- Y usted una chica muy maleducada.- dijo la azafata de ojos morados del avión pero con un uniforme distinto justo detrás de ella.- Será mejor que vaya a sentarse a meditar lo que acaba de decirle a esta joven y vea dónde está su error, señorita.

- ¿Qué? Pero yo no-

- ¿La llevo a su puesto? – comenzó a darle pequeños empujoncitos para que caminara.

- Esto no se queda así, Haruno.

Momentos después habían desaparecido de su campo visual. Sakura sonrió con sorna contenida, tratando de calmar su lado malvado, sarcástico y muy divertido a veces. Se pasó ambas manos por sus rosados cabellos y los acomodó un poco.

- Hm. Eres astuta, debo admitirlo. Veo que tienes otras facetas.- opinó el muchacho con una pequeña curvatura en sus labios.

- Su actitud me molesta, es todo.- amplió su sonrisa de victoria.

- Concuerdo contigo.

- Y no creas que eres el único sardónico por aquí, Sasuke.

- Trataré. Esas otras facetas tuyas son interesantes. Te quedan bien, esquizofrénica.

- Gracias, idiota.

El chico le había dado la razón, le había dicho que era interesante e incluso le hizo una especie de cumplido. Quizá sí podría soportar a un ser tan grosero, ególatra, pedante e igual de sarcástico que ella. Ambos se quedaron callados, y por primera vez pudieron sentir lo llamado "silencio" en lo que había transcurrido del viaje.

Poco rato después, una voz en la entrada del bus hizo que a Sasuke se le crisparan los nervios. Estaba seguro de que a Itachi le había tocado en el grupo de los mayores. Entonces, ¿qué hacía ahí? Con saber que era su hermano mayor ya sentía más vergüenza de la necesaria.

- Escucha amigo, ya pasaste los 18 años hace un buen rato así que no puedes viajar aquí.

Otro guía con un aspecto de enclenque le tapaba el paso con su cuerpo extendiendo ambos brazos a los lados. Itachi de un sopetón lo apartó y sonrió con superioridad. Sasuke sabía lo que venía, y era lo que más le avergonzaba: el siempre usado apellido para callar y hacer desistir a los demás.

- Soy Itachi Uchiha, y hago lo que quiera. Así que con mi permiso, me quedaré en este autobús porque así lo decido yo.

- Pero…

- Déjalo.- dijo la azafata-guía.- si Itachi-kun quiere quedarse, puede hacerlo.- le guiñó un ojo coqueta ampliando la sonrisa del muy codiciado moreno.

- Gracias, cariño.

El galán buscó rápido con la mirada a su objetivo, y esa inconfundible cabellera rubia brillante lo guió de inmediato. Corrió a sentarse junto a ella, tomando como siempre su mano para depositar un beso en el dorso. Esta lo miró anonadada. ¿Él otra vez?

- Hola, francesita.

No fueron cinco minutos los que pasaron cuando Zoey se había levantado para alejarse de él; lamentablemente ya no había lugares vacíos, sólo el que estaba junto al demonio y de ahí se había parado. La azafata de vestimenta misteriosa y rápidamente cambiada se acercó a ella.

- Disculpe, señorita, ¿algo le incomoda? – le sonrió amable, expresión que parecía no desaparecer de sus rasgos también extranjeros.

- En realidad, sí, mademoiselle. El joven que se sienta a mi lado ha estado molestándome desde que el avión dejó de tocar la tierra. Y ahora que estamos sobre ella, sigue haciéndolo.

- Dígame quién es y hablaré con él enseguida.

- Es el monsieur Itachi, del casi último asiento.

- ¿Itachi Uchiha? - sonrió más ampliamente y se arregló el vestido y el nuevo sombrerito.- Espere por aquí, por favor.- caminó aceleradamente a la parte trasera y la rubia supuso que iría con Itachi para cambiarlo de asiento.

Por su parte, ella siguió amansando los impulsos asesinos que ni siquiera conocía y que había descubierto gracias a ese chico. Durante toda su vida había conocido a muchos hombres y ninguno lo había tratado de esa manera tan confianzuda, pero ese Itachi le insistía a cada momento con cosas tan tontas que no le importaban. Además de lo atrevido que era. Nadie le había puesto un dedo encima y él invadía su espacio cuando quería.

Esperaba que la aeromoza que ahora hacía de guía en el bus lo cambiara de lugar o al menos de intenciones. Aunque la primera opción era más tentadora.

- Ya hablé con él, señorita.

- Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle.- agradeció inclinando la cabeza y casi con destellos en los ojos.

- No tiene por qué molestarse con él.

- … ¿Disculpa?

- El joven Itachi es muy bueno y me dijo que se sentía dolido porque su novia se había enfadado con él.

- ¿Su novia?

- Así que vaya con él y reconcíliense. Hacen una bonita pareja y no deben separarse.

- Yo no soy su novia.

- ¿En serio? Pues, que alivio, porque Itachi-san me dio su número de teléfono y la verdad si iba a llamarlo. Es muy guapo.- rió tontamente y se fue a otro lugar.

A Zoey le resbaló una gota por la frente. Qué gran ayuda había sido esa. Bueno, tendría que intentar eso de "ignorar a los hombres" como le había dicho su padre antes de irse. Pero dejando eso de lado, sintió un escalofrío cada que interactuaba con la chica del uniforme. Se sentía extraña en su presencia, pero ella era más rara aún, y a pesar de lo amable que aparentaba ser, internamente no le caía del todo bien; su sonrisa no parecía mostrar un sentimiento real, como si estuviese fingiendo.

- No te librarás de mí pidiéndoselo a otra chica. Es muy fácil hacerlas caer.

Percibió un cálido aliento en su oído, acompañado de esa masculina voz tan conocida. Se hallaba detrás de ella y ya estaba a nada de golpearlo debido a que su simple presencia hacía imposible que lo ignorara. Optó por calmarse y no lanzarlo del bus que ya estaba en movimiento, más bien intentaría otros medios para alejarlo que no fuesen tan bruscos. Pero primero se sentaría para poder expresarse con calma y sin que nadie estuviese husmeando en la conversación. Fue hasta su lugar siendo seguida por el pelinegro, y al sentarse el chico la imitó.

- Monsieur, le agradezco que por favor deje de molestarme.- adquirió un tono más serio para dejar de ser el centro de diversión del pelinegro.

- ¿Estoy molestándote? – preguntó desconcertado. Una mujer le había dicho que él la estaba molestando… Seguro ese día llovería.

- ¿No se nota? He estado durante horas de viaje con usted insistiéndome cosas sin sentido, y eso me molesta.- se cruzó de brazos y evitó verlo a la cara.

- Lo lamento, no pensé que estaba molestándote.- ahora si estaba convencido de que iba a llover.- De verdad, perdóname.

La rubia debía admitir que esa disculpa tan rápida la sorprendió. ¿Eso era todo lo que debía hacer desde el principio? Había sido rápido, y no imaginó que fuese tan fácil. Definitivamente su madre siempre tenía razón cuando le enseñaba que todo se resuelve con palabras y educación.

- No se preocupe, seguro sólo fueron malentendidos o algo parecido, monsieur.- le sonrió tratando de disimular el alivio que sentía internamente en aquellos momentos.

- Claro.- dijo muy calmado y una sonrisa extraña apareció, lo cual no le gustó mucho a la extranjera.- Claro que no. Nada fue un malentendido y todo fue muy intencional, créeme.- confesó con tranquilidad como si estuviese diciendo que el cielo era azul.- No puedo evitarlo, simplemente eres hermosa.

Zoey entendió esas sencillas palabras a la perfección. No pudo contener el sonrojó que apareció ante toda esa revelación tan inesperada, y la vergüenza que acumuló en el transcurso del viaje por todas las acciones de Itachi estaba dándose a conocer. Sintió ganas de ocultar su rostro para no quedar en evidencia o el chico se divertiría mucho más, pero por desgracia no había nada que la ayudara en ese instante.

- Me disculpé sólo porque tu concepto de "molestar" encaja conmigo, pero definitivamente yo le llamo a esto de otra manera, en serio.- el ojinegro sentía en su interior que mientras más era rechazado –cosa que jamás le había ocurrido- más necesitaba enamorar a la francesa; era algo inexplicable… o quizá sólo era masoquismo.

* * *

Andrea: Amo cuando Itachi se pone intenso *¬*

Rosy: tú eres la encargada de hacer el ItaZoey, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de hacer sufrir a Itachi? Es decir, ¡nadie se resiste a sus encantos, y es tan sexy! -babeando-

Andrea: No me ensucies el piso que lo acabo de limpiar ¬¬...

Rosy: No te hagas la inocente, vi claramente baba saliendo de tu boca cuando dije lo sexy que era Itachi-kun ¬¬

Andrea: Un.n… No pude evitarlo.

Esperamos que les esté gustando la súper edición del ffic, y la verdad nos encantaría que dieran sus opiniones sobre las "mejoras" para saber si es de su agrado.

Pd A&R: No estarían mal unos cuántos reviews. ¡Sayo!


	4. Too Much for Only One Day

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni Naruto ni sus personajes nos pertenecen… aún… pero algún día serán nuestros, ya que Rosy y yo estamos ahorrando para comprarle los derechos de autor a Kishimoto-sama. ¡Wiii! Y por cierto: Kishimoto-sama, ¡Somos unas de tus muchísimas fans número 1!

_**Disclaimer de Andrea:**_ Zoey si me pertenece, yo la inventé... ¡También tengo mis derechos! ¡Wiii!

* * *

**.:La Teoría del Miedo:.**

**Capítulo III: **

**-Too Much For Only One Day -**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La Academia Konoha. Posiblemente el instituto con los jardines más hermosos y variados de toda la isla. Espléndida flora que recubría amplias extensiones de terreno, dándole vida con tan alegres colores.

Los nuevos estudiantes ahora eran dirigidos hacia el auditorio, y en el camino se maravillaban con la vista que tenían. Parecía una reserva natural, donde hasta animales se hallaban comiendo en la zona. Apenas cruzaban el gran espacio entre la entrada y el edificio principal, que se divisaba a lo lejos. Antiguo, enorme y hermoso, las palabras perfectas para describirlo. Ni pensar que ese sólo era uno de los más visibles, pues había muchos más divididos por facultades, cada uno con una cantidad de anexos de todo tipo llegando a impresionar.

- Estos jardines tienen muchos años aquí y son famosos a nivel mundial, por lo que ustedes como nuevos miembros también deberán cuidarlos y no dañar ni una sola hoja.- dijo Izumo en voz alta para que le escucharan. Los chicos del grupo que se conocían comenzaron a intercambiar opiniones mientras llegaban al auditorio para la bienvenida.

Entre el grupo estaba una bella muchacha de ojos perlados y cabellos azulados junto a su primo, de aspecto muy parecido al de ella. Ella se veía siempre tímida ante todos, y él era de expresión fuerte y con cierto aire de superioridad. Nunca se separaban del otro por el lazo de gran amistad que se había formado entre ellos desde muy pequeños, y otro motivo también había: el muchacho era el encargado de cuidarla siempre en todo momento y lugar hasta que ella contrajera nupcias, por órdenes y tradición familiar.

- Primo Neji, ¿no te parece hermoso? Me gusta mucho.- la peliazul observaba impresionada la cantidad de flores sembradas a lo largo de la entrada hasta las estructuras.

- A mí también me gusta, Hinata.

- Mira esas flores de allá. Son violetas, me encanta su color.- unas florecitas más adelante llamaron su atención sobre todas las demás. Eran pequeñas y casi pasaban desapercibidas, pero ese color indicaba su presencia justo allí y conseguían ser notadas.

- Si quieres ve a verlas. Estaré pendiente.

- Sí.

Fue pasando el río de jóvenes con cuidado, pidiendo permiso a cada uno de ellos. Estaba algo apretujada entre las personas, pero le encantaría oler esas flores. Cuando logró salir, se acercó emocionada y se agachó junto al arbusto que las daba y con delicadeza se llevó una a la nariz percibiendo un dulce y suave aroma.

- Huelen delicioso.- se dijo fascinada. De pronto sintió a alguien muy cerca de ella y se giró para encontrarse con un chico olfateándola de manera extraña. Era un rubio de ojos azules grandes y expresivos que tenía su rostro muy cerca del de ella, oliéndola. Se sonrojó notablemente por la proximidad de ese desconocido.

- Yo también olí esas flores, pero me gusta más como hueles tú.- dijo separándose y mostrándole una amplia sonrisa amistosa.

Hinata se quedó pasmada ante lo radiante que se veía ese muchacho de piel tostada. No sabía de dónde venía ni quién era, pero su corazón latió con fuerza ante la sonrisa más bella que había visto jamás. Sintió que su sonrojo aumentó cuando este arrancó una de las florecillas y se la ofreció acercándosela. Ella miró la flor y después a él, quién volvió a sonreírle. El rubio notó que sólo lo miraba sin moverse, y como no la tomaba se la colocó sobre la oreja, siendo sostenida por sus azules cabellos.

- Si te gustan tanto, yo te obsequio una. Te queda muy bien.- le guiñó un ojo y después se perdió entre la multitud dejándola abismada ante el pequeño y lindo acto.

- ¿Puedes explicarme que fue eso, Hinata? – la voz de su primo la hizo sobresaltarse. El sonrojo no bajaba de sus mejillas y de seguro le reprendería por haber hablado con ese chico, aunque en realidad ella nunca dijo una sola palabra.

- Yo…- jugó nerviosa con sus dedos índices. Neji a veces se pasaba en cuanto a su labor, y tal vez el rubio ya estaba metido en problemas por eso.

- Quítate esa flor de la cabeza. No podemos aceptar ese tipo de cosas de categorías tan bajas como la de él.

- Pero…- calló ante su mirada. Se quitó la pequeña flor sin volver a protestar y cuando este no veía la ocultó en su bolso.

- Pudo haberte metido en problemas. Tu misma escuchaste que no tocáramos estos jardines y de todas formas recibiste la flor sin desaprobarlo.

- Lo siento.

- No seas tan duro con ella, chico. Sólo es una tonta flor.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Hinata volteó y se encontró con una chica que creyó no vería más en su vida.

- Te pediré que no te entrometas.- dijo Neji cortante sin darle la cara.

- Que miedo. Estoy temblando ante tu severidad.- se burló la castaña guiñándole un ojo a la peliazul.- deberías bajarle un poco, vas a dañar la mente de esta pobre chica.

Neji, un poco harto de sus palabras, se giró hacia la muchacha. Sin demostrarlo, se sorprendió al verla. Cabello castaño recogido, ojos marrones, sonrisa traviesa, actitud de chica fuerte. ¿Cómo no notó que era ella?

- Tenten.

- Tiempo sin vernos. ¿Tan rápido te has olvidado de mi voz? Realmente a ti nada te marca.- dijo con sequedad, recordando ciertas cosas sucedidas años atrás entre ellos.

- Prefiero eliminar de mi mente lo que no me agrada.

- Y exactamente por eso terminé contigo.- dijo cortante. Le molestaba la actitud arrogante que tomaba ante todos. Ella sabía cómo era bajo esa ridícula máscara de ser superior que ocultaba su verdadera personalidad.

Se quedó callado. Tomó a Hinata del brazo y tragándose lo que quería decir, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para alcanzar al grupo que los había dejado atrás, llevando a su prima casi a rastras. Tenten sonrió con amargura, no esperaba verlo allí, y menos que en la primera conversación tenida después de 3 años tuviese que salir el pasado que habían compartido siendo más jóvenes. Avanzó también detrás de ellos y se propuso no decaer de nuevo por eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El gigantesco auditorio se llenó casi por completo. Parecía un estadio de fútbol en partidos de las finales. Por todos los accesos entraron los grupos de nuevos estudiantes y les dejaron libertad para ubicarse donde quisieran en la sección que tenían asignada.

Sasuke, seguido de Sakura, se ubicó en los asientos delanteros que eran de su agrado desde siempre. Tenía una vista perfecta del escenario y de los costados. Cuando estuvieron sentados, notó algo muy interesante: era la tercera vez que ellos dos se situaban al lado del otro. Se quedó observándola buscando una explicación lógica.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó incomoda por la mirada sobre ella.

- ¿Por qué siempre te sientas a mi lado?

La pelirrosa se quedó callada, esa era una muy buena pregunta, pero ella no la formularía de esa manera; parecía que le insinuaba que lo estaba persiguiendo. Y por la expresión que tenía, eso era lo que él estaba creyendo en ese preciso momento.

Sasuke sonrió altanero buscando molestarla, ese había sido su hobby del día. Y habría disfrutado la respuesta de no ser porque unos golpecitos en la parte de atrás de su asiento interrumpieron el momento mágico.

- ¿Qué demo…? - se volteó para matar con la mirada a quien le estuviese pateando, y se encontró al mismo rubio chillón del avión con los ojos cerrados, tarareando y moviendo los brazos de forma extraña como si tocara una batería mientras le molía el asiento a patadas.

- Oye.- trató de llamar su atención pero este al parecer no lo escuchaba.- Oye, tú.- intentó de nuevo el azabache. Seguía tarareando y hubo un momento en que usó la cara de Sasuke como platillo improvisado.- ¡Deja de tararear esa basura y escúchame, dobe! - harto, le jaló bruscamente los audífonos logrando quitárselos.

- ¡Hey, baka! ¡Casi me arrancas las orejas! – gritó el rubio escandaloso sobándoselas exageradamente.

- No me digas así, dobe. Deja de patear mi asiento, es muy molesto.

- Pudiste pedírmelo amablemente.- lo fulminó con una mirada acusadora.

- Eso hacía, pero tú estabas en tu mundo de baterías y no me prestabas atención_._

- ¿Cómo sabías que era un mundo de baterías? – lo miró asombrado.- ¿Acaso puedes leer la mente?

- Sí, leo las mentes. Y por tu cara perdida, tu mentalidad de niño de 5 años, y tu notable credulidad, puedo leer en tu mente que eres un idiota.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste, teme?

- Lo que escuchaste, usuratonkashi.- se mantuvo calmado. Indiferencia ante todo y todos. Debía enorgullecer a su familia.- Y deja de gritar. Nos están viendo.

Pero el rubio continuó insultándolo con cosas que hasta llegaban a perder el sentido por lo ridículas y poco pensadas que eran. El Uchiha sin evitarlo le siguió el juego y los insultos fueron aumentando cada vez más junto con el tono de voz de ambos, quienes no se percataban de que estaban atrayendo todas las miradas de los presentes hacia ellos.

- ¿Les importaría callarse? ¡No puedo escuchar mis propios pensamientos! - gritó impaciente otro rubio de cabello más largo que compartía asiento con el "baterista", pero al parecer no tenían intenciones de detenerse.- ¡Naruto, ya cállate!

- ¡No me calles, Deidara! No voy a quedarme tranquilo hasta que le dé su merecido a este teme.- dijo con mirada retadora señalándolo con el dedo.

- No seas infantil y cierra la boca.

- Hazle caso, así dejarías de molestarme con tus idioteces, baka.

Y como podría esperarse, el rubio menor no se tragó ni una sola de sus palabras, diciéndoselas a Sasuke en la cara mientras este le respondía. A la discusión se había incluido Deidara, hermano mayor de Naruto, que ahora gritaba para que los otros dos dejaran de gritar.

- Por Kami, ya están grandecitos como para estar discutiendo por tonterías.- opinó Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

El griterío se volvía cada vez más fuerte, molestando a las personas que se encontraban sentadas alrededor de los tres chicos. Ya comenzaban a ser irritantes.

En los puestos de adelante, el par de primos de ojos perlados mantenían la serenidad de siempre.

- Me siento un poco incómoda aquí, primo. ¿Podríamos cambiarnos de lugar? – pidió la joven, juntando tímidamente sus dedos índices como acostumbraba.

- Ignóralos, Hinata. Son gente inculta.- le dijo el chico con un ego que inundaba sus palabras mientras jugaba con su Nintendo DS.

- Disculpa pero, ¿quién te crees para llamar incultas a personas que ni siquiera conoces? – el oído de Sakura nunca le fallaba, ni siquiera teniendo a un trío de inmaduros gritando improperios junto a ella.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Neji Hyüga, heredero de las empresas Hyüga. Y ahora que nos conocemos opino que tus amigos son muy infantiles y están incomodando a mi prima.- comentó irónicamente el joven.

- Por favor, no...- Hinata no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que Sakura ya había respondido al insensato comentario del ojiblanco.

La peliazul giró un poco al escuchar con claridad una voz conocida, y se sorprendió al notar que dos filas detrás de ella, estaba ese tierno rubio que le había regalado la flor. Se sonrojó con tan sólo verlo y en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa se asomó. Pero esta se esfumó cuando el de cabellos dorados se levantó del asiento de un brinco y siguió gritándole al pelinegro frente a él, quien lo imitó. Luego vendrían los empujones, después los golpes, después la sangre… y ella odiaba la sangre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zoey estaba en la misma fila de los primos, algunos puestos hacia la derecha, contemplando cómo se insultaban los jóvenes de las filas cercanas. Se tapó la boca ante ciertas palabras que ella conocía pero que jamás usaría; se le ensuciaría horriblemente su educado vocabulario. Una mano en su pierna la hizo girar al lado contrario y sin pensarlo le propinó una bofetada –más suave que la del avión- a Itachi.

- ¡Oye! ¿Ahora qué hice?

- ¡Aparte su mano, bastardo! – abrió los ojos del todo al notar que el muchacho tenía ambas manos en su teléfono celular. Lentamente bajó la mirada para encontrarse con una horrenda tarántula subiendo por su descubierta pierna.

-…

- ¿Ahora qué te pasa, francesita?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Por milésima vez, aquí nadie es inculto. Deja de decir esa estúpida palabra.- la tierna Sakura se estaba irritando con la arrogancia de Neji.

- Está bien. No son incultos.- se acomodó correctamente en su lugar para dejar de ver a la chica.- Son ignorantes.

- ¿Pero qué pasa contigo?

Las discusiones fueron interrumpidas por un agudo pero potente grito de terror femenino, alarmando a todos.

- ¡Aahh! ¡Sacrebleu!

Una de las primeras en alzarse fue Sakura, viendo a la chica rubia gritando de pánico puro sobre el hermano del Uchiha.

- ¿Escucharon ese grito? – preguntó Hinata un poco asustada.

- Sí, al parecer es la extranjera de hace un rato.- dijo Sasuke evitando reírse por la escena en la que su aniki era asfixiado por la chica; si se ponía morado, no aguantaría las risas.

- ¡Une tarentule!

Se abrazó mucho más fuerte al pelinegro, quién de momento no pudo ver absolutamente nada porque sin notarlo la chica le estaba sujetando la cabeza contra sus voluptuosos senos impidiéndole la visión.

- ¡C'est dégoûtant, tuer cette chose! ¡Tuer cette chose!*

- ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? - preguntó un poco alterado y quedándose sin aire por la presión con la que Zoey lo apretaba como si con eso se alejara de la araña.

- ¡Que la mates, idiota! - gritó histérica con la cara pálida, sintiendo las peludas patas subir una por una llegando casi a su falda.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – le dio un manotazo a la araña, cayendo está en el pasillo que estaba junto a ellos, lo que llamó la atención de algunas personas; entre ellas, un chico castaño de ojos afilados con un perrito en la cabeza.

- Shino, ve a buscar a tu araña.- le dijo señalando el lugar donde se hallaba esta, un poco mareada por la caída. Un chico de gafas oscuras y con la mitad de su cara tapada por un suéter fue presuroso en busca de su pobre mascota.

- Mi pequeña Patricia, ¿qué te han hecho estás horribles personas? - la tomó con cuidado y la introdujo en un frasco de vidrio con agujeritos en la tapa.- ¿Cómo rayos te saliste de ahí?

- Te dije que dejaras a la araña junto al equipaje. Ellos la llevarían a tu habitación, tonto.

- Lo sé, lo siento.- dijo resignado el misterioso chico de peinado extraño.- Pero en ese caso tú también debiste dejar a tu animal en una jaula junto con el equipaje.

- Oye, no empieces de nuevo. Akamaru no es un animal, es un perro.- contraatacó ofendido el chico.

- Sí. Y los perros son animales.

- ¡Pero Akamaru y yo nunca nos hemos separado! - gritó entre drama y drama el castaño.

- Olvídalo.- finalizó Shino, viendo a su traviesa tarántula, que había estado haciendo de las suyas.- te he dicho que no asustes así a las personas, Patricia. Corres peligro porque nadie sabe apreciar tu belleza como yo.- aprovechando lo cómodas que eran las butacas, se reclinó un poco hacía atrás, lo poco que esta se lo permitía.

- Idiota, lo que acabas de golpear con tu asiento es mi pie.- dijo una castaña con moñitos detrás de él.

- Oh, por eso no podía moverse más. Lo siento.- fue la única respuesta del chico, que arregló el asiento de nuevo.

- ¿Lo siento? Con decir "lo siento" no me quitas el dolor del pie.- exclamó aún molesta, viendo como este al parecer la ignoraba, porque no decía nada.- ¡No me ignores cuando te hablo!

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? – preguntó tranquilamente sin siquiera verla.

- Tenten, deja al pobre chico en paz. Pelear es malo, ¡hay que disfrutar la vida, estamos en el loto de la juventud! – exclamó muy alegre un chico excesivamente extraño que estaba sentado al lado de ella.

- Cállate, Lee. Ni siquiera estoy hablando contigo.

- Oigan, ¿podrían hacer silencio? Estoy tratando de dormir. Que problemáticos.- habló otro con voz cansada como si respirar le costase mucho, y en su cara la flojera se hacía presente.

- Un momento. Tú, el flojo. ¿No eres ese cara de chango qué tiró todo mi equipaje cuando iba al avión? - preguntó una rubia de cuatro coletas al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- Ay, no. Otra pelea.- bufó hastiado por tantos problemas.

- Oye, será mejor que pidas disculpas ahora, ya que no lo hiciste antes e hiciste que se ensuciaran mis cosas.

- No me hagas exasperar.- fue la respuesta cansada del chico, pero sus palabras no cuadraban con su cara. Soltó un largo bostezó y se talló los ojos.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mi, chico listo?

El alboroto en el auditorio se hacía mayor a medida que los estudiantes se irritaban con facilidad y discutían por cualquier tarugada. Ese día no había sido precisamente el mejor para ellos.

Un chico de cabello blanco que mantenía sus manos unidas intentando rezar entre todo aquél griterío se empezaba a desconcentrar y a molestarse; tenía una marcas extrañas en varias partes de su cuerpo como si se estuviese ofreciendo al diablo o algo así. Seguro era de una secta satánica o heredero del infierno… quién sabe.

- Pero que escándalo, ¡no me dejan escuchar a Jashin-sama! No puedo terminar mis alabanzas con tanto alboroto, ¡Jashin-sama se molestará y todos moriremos!

- Vaya, que divertido.- dijo aburrida una rubia decolorada.- pues, espero que ese tal Jashin-sama me mate a mi primero, ya no soporto este lugar donde todos gritan, insultan y rezan cosas raras invocando a dioses de la muerte.- el peliblanco la observó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Acaso te estás refiriendo a mí? – preguntó desentendido.

- No, por supuesto que no.- dijo con sarcasmo la rubia. Además de loco, tonto.- ¿Ves a ese chico de allá? ¿El de la esquina...? ¡Claro que me refiero a ti! ¡Has estado murmurando cosas estúpidas desde que subiste al avión!

- Pues, lamento que pierdas tu tiempo quejándote cuando podrías estar alabando a Jashin-sama, niña insolente. Pero de todas formas el gran Jashin-sama se apiadará de ti por haber maldecido y querer continuar la discordia entre los estudiantes. ¡Que viva Jashin-sama!

- ¿Podrías dejar de repetir "Jashin-sama" en cada oración? Me estoy aburriendo de tus estupideces religiosas.- ya la chica estaba comenzando a obstinarse de verdad.

- ¿Estupideces religiosas? El gran Jashin-sama no es ninguna estupidez. ¡Deberías aprender a respetar las religiones de los demás! Aunque tu religión es una porquería comparada con la mía, obviamente cualquiera que no profese la religión del gran y honorable Jashin-sama es un completo ignorante, retrasado mental, que no comprende absolutamente nada del universo y está condenado a ser un fracasado eternamente; ó, en tu caso, una decolorada de por vida.

- ¿Qué dijiste, idiota?

- Lo que oíste, decolorada.- dijo el jashinsamista con sorna, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- ¡Ahora sí morirás! - gritó Ino, colérica.- ¡Prepárate para reunirte con tu creador! - en cuestión de nada, ya estaba sobre Hidan, zarandeándolo y ahorcándolo.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Jashin-sama, protégeme!- fue lo único que pudo articular Hidan antes de comenzar a ponerse azul.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras bastidores, Orochinade preparaba mentalmente el discurso que daría a los tontos alumnos nuevos por costumbre desde que la academia había estado habilitada para enseñar. Estaba muy concentrado pensando en las palabras adecuadas cuando varios gritos se escucharon por todo el auditorio y aumentaban un poco su sonido por el eco. Uno que claramente decía "Jashin-sama" le sacó de quicio, por lo que decidió salir de una vez para callar a esos mocosos religiosos adinerados.

Se arregló el enorme busto al cual no estaba acostumbrado y apartó un poco el telón para pasar. No creía lo que estaba viendo. Sus pequeñas alcancías vivientes discutían, se peleaban y otros se estrangulaban entre ellos mismos. ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿Dónde estaban los imbéciles que había contratado para que supuestamente los mantuvieran en orden?

- Por Kami y Jashin-sama, ¿cómo Tsunade soportaba a estos críos? – eso no andaba bien. A veces ni soportaba a Kabuto, y ahora debía evitar asesinar a otra centena de malcriados.- Bueno, yo hare lo que sea por sus billeteras llenas de dinero, incluso soportar sus estúpidos comportamientos.- cerró de nuevo el telón ya sin poder aguantar algunos gritos.

- Orochimaru-sama.

- Tsunade, dime Tsunade.

- Tsunade, Orochimaru, Orochinade, es igual. Ya debería salir a dar el discurso.

- Lo sé, Kabuto-kun. Pero esos escandalosos no paran de hacer ruido. No puedo trabajar así.

- Apresúrese señor, o señora… o lo que sea.- lo/la empujó fuera del telón y dando traspiés llegó al micrófono torpemente y casi se lo traga. Observó como la gran mayoría de los nuevos se acribillaban a insultos todavía y suspiró con fuerza, produciendo un horrendo sonido por todo el auditorio debido a la cercanía de su boca y el micrófono.

En un segundo todos se quedaron callados viendo hacia el escenario. Como si les hubiesen dado en un interruptor oculto, se ordenaron y quedaron impecables como unos angelitos; las apariencias suelen ayudar.

- Bien.- los observó a cada uno con rápido detallado, y su mirada cayó por varios segundos sobre el Uchiha menor. Este se mantenía distraído viendo de reojo a la pelirrosa.- _"con que hay algo con la Haruno…"_

- Hey, Oroch… Tsunade-sama.- unos susurros de Kabuto tras el telón le hicieron dejar de lado sus planes malévolos extraños para con el pelinegro justo a tiempo antes de que comenzara a reír diabólicamente frente a un auditorio lleno.

- Buenas tardes, queridos alumnos. Me enorgullece poder compartir este momento tan especial en el que...- comenzó su discurso con emoción fingida, tratando de disimular las miradas que intercalaba hacia el joven de ojos negros y la Haruno; más perfecto no podía ser su plan en esos momentos.

Realmente casi nadie prestaba atención al aburrido discurso de la directora. Se distraían hablando en voz baja sobre lo enormes que eran los pechos de esta, o jugaban con sus aparatos electrónicos. Algunos ya estaban roncando, otros comiendo, y otros preguntándose por qué demonios daban discursos de bienvenida cuando la mayoría ni siquiera notaba que alguien hablaba.

Zoey por su parte trataba de calmarse después del incidente arácnido, y luego de casi asesinar la descendencia de Itachi con una pisada accidental.

Eso sería algo que el Uchiha jamás olvidaría: cuando la araña voló por los aires, Zoey se paró en el asiento para ver si ya esta estaba bastante lejos, pero no pareció recordar que ese lugar seguía ocupado por Itachi, quien recibió una pisaba justo en su orgullo. Después de un grito de dolor y de unas risas cerca de ellos, la rubia vio la cara del pelinegro mayor y juraría que se le iban a salir los ojos. Su rostro se había puesto rojo debido al dolor allí abajo.

Cinco minutos después, la directora comenzaba su palabrería molesta y Zoey iniciaba su lluvia de disculpas.

- Ya no te preocupes, sin proponértelo me has dejado sin día del padre.- dijo Itachi tratando de sonreír, pero más bien parecía una mueca extraña de dolor mezclada con ganas de llorar. Su voz estaba más aguda de lo normal.

- Perdón.- agachó de nuevo la cabeza a la par que se acomodaba mejor en su asiento, asegurándose de que no hubiese más de esos horrendos seres de ocho patas.- Le tengo un poco de miedo a las arañas.- trató de restarle importancia para que lo olvidara mientras arreglaba su cabello. Más avergonzada no podía sentirse.

- ¿En serio? No lo noté.

- De verdad, perdóname.- su cara se veía bastante apenada, a lo que Itachi no le pudo negar perdón.

- No te preocupes. Pero te agradecería que no volvieras a hacerlo.- apartó por fin las manos de su zona que ya estaba un poco mejor. Cuando estuviera en su habitación se pondría un kilo de hielo seco ahí.

- Está bien. No lo haré a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

- No será necesario en ningún momento si tú misma haces todo el trabajo.- afirmó recordando la suave sensación de ciertas cosas de la francesa. Ella se sonrojó a más no poder.- Sé que dentro de poco no podrás vivir sin mí, cariño.- tomó su mano y le besó el dorso por tercera vez en el día, y continuó dando besos a lo largo de su brazo mientras esta apoyaba la cabeza en su mano libre y lo veía aburrida.

- Definitivamente, este no es mi día.- afirmó estresada desviando la mirada, dejando que el chico siguiera con sus tonterías.- alguien cambió mi asiento, y fue lo peor de todo el viaje, porque gracias a eso sucedió todo lo demás: me caí del asiento en el avión, una asquerosa tarántula me caminó por la pierna provocando que armara un escándalo, por accidente un idiota realizó su sueño en mi pecho y he tenido que pasar todo el día con ese mismo idiota, que es un pervertido acosador que siempre está a mi lado.- con eso último Itachi dejó su labor y le sostuvo el mentón con dos dedos.

- Oye, seré un pervertido acosador, pero soy un pervertido acosador muy sexy.- sonrió socarronamente el muy egocéntrico.- ¿o me lo vas a negar? - Ella respondió volteando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neji se ocupaba de pasar de nivel en su videojuego. Apenas consiguiera unos puntos más terminaría después de ocho días jugándolo, un cuarto del tiempo que le llevaría a cualquier otra persona común. Él era el rey.

- Hey, Tenten, ¿quieres que paseemos juntos después de este aburrido discurso?

- Podría ser.

Y al rey Neji le daba un mal sabor en la boca cuando ese chico del perro le hablaba a la castaña, y la invitaba a pasear.

- Está bien. Recuerda llevar a Akamaru.

- Jamás lo olvido.

Y el sabor se convertía en repugnancia cuando ella aceptaba tan amigablemente.

Por más que intentara sacarla de su cabeza, sólo había conseguido olvidar su voz. No, ni siquiera eso; la chica había cambiado la voz a una más madura, y él aún recordaba a la perfección cómo era tres años atrás. Se sentía tan estúpido por comportarse así ante una tonta relación juvenil. Era débil frente a ella, tenía que admitirlo.

Estaba seguro de que podría superarlo, pero se le haría mucho más difícil si la veía a diario en la academia. Sabía cómo eran las cosas en el mismo ambiente que ella. Tenten jamás descansaba, siempre estaba en constante movimiento; lo peor era que de seguro se la pasaría en el rin de entrenamientos para las artes marciales, justo donde él estaría también. Ni pensar que se conocieron en un enfrentamiento amistoso, el primero que él había perdido, y ante una mujer: Tenten, la más fuerte de todas.

Y, precisamente, por eso había caído en sus redes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura atendía a cada palabra de la sabia Tsunade.

O al menos eso parecía. En realidad estaba profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos y sólo tenía la mirada perdida en el escenario. Era de vida o muerte dictaminarlo, así que se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso mientras la directora chachareaba para decidir en ese importante cuestionamiento. La elección debía ser la correcta.

- _"Sería mejor el de mora azul... no, mejor pruebo el de durazno."_

Y así concluyó su arduo enfrentamiento mental sobre cuál sabor de helado debía probar primero para que le dejara un aliento fresco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Así que, mis queridos alumnos, les doy la bienvenida a la academia Konoha. Gracias.

El lugar se inundó de aplausos por tan bello y llegador discurso, al cual nadie prestó la más mínima atención. Y si debían decir la verdad, aplaudían porque había terminado de hablar. Ya les dolía el trasero de estar sentados ahí.

- Gracias, gracias. Sé que fue inspirador y espero que se lleven algo para el futuro.- dijo con orgullo Orochinade, por esas palabras tan bellas que usualmente le darían asco. Sonrió con malicia y se perdió tras el telón, dando paso a su siempre fiel asistente, Kabuto.

- Por favor, salgan en orden. A partir de ahora tendrán el espacio de 30 minutos para descansar o recorrer los jardines, lo que sea de su agrado. Pasado esto por favor diríjanse a la entrada de la institución, donde les daremos el recorrido oficial por la academia para que conozcan la estructura interna de las instalaciones. Traten de no extraviar sus cosas o a ustedes mismos. Buenas tardes.

Hasta que al fin saldrían de ese lugar. Comenzaron a levantarse y estirarse con pereza, pensando en lo que harían a continuación; quizá darle una vuelta a la academia, ir a la cafetería, o tal vez conocer de una vez los dormitorios y hacerle una prueba de calidad a la cama.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se detuvo al final de la hilera de asientos. Esperó cinco segundos de prueba para ver si la pelirrosa haría lo mismo y se quedaba detrás de él cuando bien podría salir por el otro lado. No le extrañaría que también estuviese siguiéndolo o acosándolo; estaba acostumbrado.

3… 2… 1… alguien chocó contra su espalda. Cuando se volteó, ¡sorpresa! era Sakura.

- Oye, ¿por qué no caminas?

- ¿Por qué no sales por el otro lado?

- No quiero salir de última, con permiso.- prácticamente por las malas intentó apartar a Sasuke, pero este no movía ni un cabello de lugar. La ojijade hizo ademán para pasar a un lado del chico, pero este le bloqueó el camino nuevamente. Su paciencia al caño, ¿por qué jugaba así con ella?

Sasuke se divertía ante los gestos impacientes y berrinchudos de la pelirrosa. Por su mente pasaba el de pedirle nuevamente explicaciones sobre su constante 'acoso', pero al ver su cara y detallar el rojo de sus mejillas debido a la rabia se le hacía demasiado divertido como para parar de hacerlo.

Sakura ya demasiado impaciente se lanzó contra Sasuke para darle un fuerte empujón, pero éste, captando con rapidez los movimientos de la chica, retrocedió unos pasos provocando que la pelirrosa se desequilibrara con su propio impulso y tropezara con una de las patas de las sillas delanteras, dando como resultado a una Sakura yaciendo en el piso, sujetada del pantalón del pelinegro, y con un terrible dolor en su retaguardia.

- Tarado.- intentó levantarse tomando como apoyo el pantalón del pelinegro.

- Oh, claro. ¿Ahora también quieres desnudarme? Acosadora.

- ¿Qué? – el tonito chillón que usó mostró que lo que le acababa de decir estaba fuera de su compresión.

Los estudiantes pasaban de ellos dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida, no sin antes hacer algún comentario sobre aquella escena tan comprometedora; pero antes de que el primero lograra abandonar el lugar, un sonido estridente retumbó por todo el lugar produciendo un eco aterrador, al mismo tiempo que el techo crujió, dejando caer pequeños escombros y algo de polvo. Se taparon los oídos para disminuir la fuerza que se ejercía sobre sus tímpanos. Nadie supo de dónde provino, pero fue lo suficiente fuerte para aturdirlos durante un momento.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Sakura turbada por el estruendo, tirando de los pantalones para intentar pararse.

- Algún inconveniente con el sonido.- respondió sin más, bastante seguro de su respuesta.- novatos manejando los micrófonos.

Ya harto de que estuviese por bajarle los pantalones junto a los calzones, la tomó del brazo y la levantó sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

- Gracias.

Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse una tras otra reteniendo a los jóvenes dentro del auditorio que parecía estar por caerse a pedazos en cualquier momento.

Las luces comenzaron a fallar seguidas veces. Varios bombillos estallaron de pronto y pequeños vidrios volaron por doquier, cayendo sobre el alumnado. Se cubrían con los brazos empezando a asustarse por los repentinos sucesos, para luego buscar cómo salir. Sasuke por reflejo abrazó a la ojijade para protegerla de los cristales que podrían herirla y sin soltarla se acercaron a la puerta, pero como habían notado antes, estas no se abrían.

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? – la pelirrosa aún no comprendía por qué sucedían esas cosas.

- Sólo son fallas técnicas. Se llaman "cortocircuitos".

- Sé lo que es un cortocircuito, pero esto no me parece de esa naturaleza.- dijo cortante ante la socarronería del pelinegro.

- ¿Naturaleza?

- No lo entenderías.- y ella no entendía por qué seguían abrazados.

Los estudiantes se aglomeraban en la salida, empujándose unos a otros.

De la nada, un aroma repugnante a putrefacción llegó hasta las fosas nasales de Sakura, que tuvo que tapar su nariz con ambas manos. Y por las caras contraídas de asco de los demás, se dio cuenta de que el olor nauseabundo no fue percibido sólo por ella, y ya inundaba el lugar provocando desagrado en la mayoría.

- Argh, que asco. Deberías considerar usar jabón más a menudo, Uchiha.- dijo Sakura asqueada con el aroma a descomposición flotando en el aire.

- Deberías considerar lavarte los dientes más a menudo, tu aliento apesta el lugar.- contraatacó percibiendo cada vez con más fuerza el hedor a cadáver.

- ¿Seguro que estás vivo?

- Si tanto te desagrada el hedor que según tú viene de mi, ¿por qué sigues abrazándome?

- ¿Qué? Tú fuiste el que…- sintió que algo húmedo caía sobre su hombro. Volteó y notó como una baba verde resbalaba por la manga de su suéter.- ¿Qué es esto? – alzó la mirada y divisó pequeñas grietas en el techo, por donde comenzaba a emanar la sustancia viscosa.

- ¿Qué ves? – alzó la vista también, y un misterioso líquido espeso que parecía mucosidad cayó en su mejilla izquierda.

- La cosa que está en tu cara.- respondió, quitándose el suéter y dándoselo para que se limpiara, después de todo ya estaba lleno de baba.- Y bien, ¿qué respuesta tienes para eso, chico listo? ¿Se rompió el tubo del drenaje que pasa por el techo o algo así?

- Es probable.

- No lo decía en serio, idiota.- trató de hacerse espacio entre las personas junto a Sasuke que querían salir y que ahora estaban llenos de viscosidad, pero tuvo que mantenerse quieta cuando se apagaron por completo las fuentes de luz y el lugar quedó en penumbras.

El pánico se acrecentaba. Quitaron los seguros internos, pero parecían estar selladas por fuera. Los estudiantes, desesperados, golpeaban las puertas de salida, pero estas, fuertemente cerradas, no los dejaban huir. La desesperación crecía por el hecho de que los jóvenes no comprendían lo que pasaba, y eso los aterraba más.

- ¡Quiero salir de aquí! – gritó Naruto, golpeando y empujando una de las puertas.

- Todos queremos. Tal vez hubo alguna falla con la seguridad de las entradas.- le respondió Deidara tomándolo por los hombros en la oscuridad.

- Ya basta, sólo lograrás lastimarte.- le dijo Sasuke llegando junto a Sakura.

- Demonios. Estúpida falla.- se soltó de su hermano y optó por recostarse de la puerta, ya que no quería abrirse por ningún medio.

- Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Sakura, notando por fin la cercanía que tenía con el pelinegro.

- ¡Yo voy a golpear esta puerta hasta que quede hecha pedazos! – el rubio lleno de energía iba a levantarse, cuando la puerta de la que hablaba se abrió de sopetón y lo dejó caer de espaldas afuera.

Los focos restantes que no se habían vuelto añicos comenzaron a encenderse de nuevo, uno por uno, sin mucha potencia. Los más alterados consiguieron calmarse cuando pudieron ver con más claridad el auditorio y los rostros de sus amigos. Por el escándalo del rubio ya fuera del auditorio, una vez más intentaron con las otras puertas, las cuales cedieron con tanta facilidad que hasta un soplido leve las pudo haber abierto.

- Ototo.- llamó Itachi llegando hasta su hermanito con la atemorizada rubia a su lado, atada con fuerza a su musculoso brazo.

- Vamos, antes de que algo más ocurra.- les indicó Sakura soltándose del agarre de Sasuke, más por evitar sonrojarse en frente de él, su hermano y la rubia que por cualquier otra cosa. El moreno menor la observó por un instante detallando sus reacciones.

Sin pisar los vidrios esparcidos en el piso, lograron marcharse entre la muchedumbre que evacuaba la sala de conferencias tamaño jumbo. Ya afuera pudieron respirar aire fresco con tranquilidad.

- Bien…- Itachi suspiró y los otros tres se quedaron viéndolo para lo que iba a decir.- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – sólo bastó la pregunta para que sus caras cambiaran por completo. Zoey lo soltó como si el tacto le quemara y se cruzó de brazos. Sasuke y Sakura soltaron un breve suspiro por la actitud del mayor.

- Itachi, compréndelo. Ella no quiere que la molestes.- le dijo Sasuke avergonzado por las tonterías de su aniki, pero luego de un momento se sorprendió por sus propias palabras.- Un momento. Tú…

- ¿Yo, monsier?

- Sí, tú. ¿No quieres nada con él?

- No. La mayoría del tiempo ha estado molestándome mucho.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo ante lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Una mujer estaba rechazando a su hermano en su cara y se lo decía como si nada. Algo malo debía sucederle a esa rubia; normalmente eran las que caían más rápido.

¿Sería por la nacionalidad? No, Itachi incluso había salido con unas canadienses que estaban turisteando, así que esa chica sencillamente no cayó en sus "encantos". Ese momento lo recordaría como el increíble día en que el siempre amado, adorado y conquistador de chicas Itachi, era rebotado sin piedad. Sería un día festivo y nadie tendría que ir a clases, y hasta podrían romper con sus novios. Y dejando todas esas ridiculeces mentales de lado, contempló el rostro indiferente de su hermano.

- Y… ella no quiere la molestes.- una pequeña sonrisa malvada llena de sorna se asomó en la comisura de sus labios.

- Lo sé, pero ya caerá.

- Ella…

- No lo digas.

- Esta rubia te…

- Ni siquiera lo pienses, Sasuke.

- Te rechazó.

- Cállate. Eso es lo más horrendo que he escuchado salir de tu boca, ototo-baka. Eres terriblemente cruel conmigo.

Le había dolido en su orgullo Uchiha, no que su hermano se estuviese burlando de él sin compasión, sino que realmente una chica lo estaba rechazando y después de varias horas no había siquiera podido lograr sacarle una pequeña sonrisa que no fuera sólo por cortesía.

- Voy a vengarme por esto luego, hermanito, y no te va a gustar.- vio a la pelirrosa y le sonrió; a esta se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

- Claro, lo que digas, rechazado.

- Si no hay problema, iré a beber algo. Me ha dado mucha sed.- la francesa fue alejándose de ellos pero unos brazos la sujetaron.- Suélteme antes de que lo golpee.- se zafó del agarre del mayor y lo vio con mirada acusadora.

- No te preocupes, serás fielmente acompañada por estos pequeños.- dijo socarrón Itachi sacando sus bíceps y tríceps para besar cada uno de sus brazos con cariño; como amaba su cuerpo.

- Aléjese de mí.- sin más, continuó su camino aunque no tenía ni idea de adónde ir por su bebida. A lo lejos se escuchó una corta carcajada de Sasuke quien divertido admiró la escena. Otro strike para su hermano.

- ¡Francesita, espera! – iba a seguirla pero paró en seco cuando una horda de chicas babeantes se situaron frente a él.

- ¡Miren todas! ¡Es Itachi Uchiha!

- Oh, oh…

- Mejor vayamos con ella antes de que presencies cómo estas fans desnudan a mi hermano.- Sasuke empujó a Sakura para que caminará detrás de la rubia, y esta rió por lo bajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En los campos verdosos cercanos al auditorio, sentados en la hierba, Tenten jugaba con el pequeño Akamaru mientras el dueño de este los observaba divertido. El cachorro ladraba de emoción cuando veía esa redonda pelotita ser arrojada, y él con gusto la traería de vuelta. Era su juego favorito.

- Kiba, ¿puedo preguntar por qué me invitaste esta vez?

- Pues, no creí que te encontraría en el aeropuerto y mucho menos que vendríamos al mismo sitio, así que quise pasar un tiempo de calidad con una vieja amiga de la escuela.

- Ay, que tierno… ya, en serio, ¿por qué?

- Oye, hieres mis sentimientos.

- Claro. Y Shino no quiso venir contigo porque de nuevo discutieron para ver si los perros eran mejores que las arañas, ¿no?

- De acuerdo, sí. Pero de todas maneras. Además, quería ver la cara que ponía Neji.

- Que bien.- moría por preguntar, pero… no debía, se vería muy interesada en el tema.- ¿y qué cara puso? – con Kiba estaba en confianza, así que no importaba tanto, ¿cierto?

- Nunca despegó la vista de ese tonto juego, pero podría jurar que frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente cuando accediste a venir.

- Bien.- acarició al juguetón de Akamaru y lo alzó para dedicarle una sonrisa, aunque si era sincera con ella misma, sabía que en realidad aquella curvatura de alegría no era para el canino precisamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Entonces, ¿sí eres de Francia?

Sakura se veía interesada por conocer a la rubia, que amigablemente le respondía con detalle a cada pregunta histórica sobre su tierra natal; y era todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba que ella sería. Primero creyó que la chica sería tonta o molesta igual que Ino, y también tenía la impresión de que era un poco extraña por el griterío en el auditorio, pero para su sorpresa se estaban llevando de maravilla. Sasuke por su parte caminaba detrás de ellas preguntándose por qué las seguía. Ya se estaba aburriendo.

- Así es. ¿Y ustedes si son de Japón? – preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba en una mesa de la cafetería al aire libre tomando un jugo.

- Yo, sí.- se acercó al oído de la chica para susurrarle algo.- Él es del planeta Marte. No te sorprendas si te dice que viene en son de paz.

- Escuché eso.- se sentó también el moreno y con la mirada advirtió que no se reiría de ninguno de esos chistes.

- No me veas así, Uchiha.

Varias personas giraron hacia ellos al escuchar ese apellido. Sasuke levantó su bebida y se tapó la cara con disimulo.

- Dilo un poco más fuerte, Haruno.- dijo en tono mordaz.

- Si tanto te molesta que hable, ¿por qué no te vas? – preguntó normal tomando una porción de su helado de durazno.

- Eso estaba a punto de hacer, pero ahora que me estás echando no me iré.- se cruzó de brazos y siguió ingiriendo su bebida. Se sintió incómodo cuando Sakura se quedó observándolo por un tiempo más largo del que soportaba antes de preguntar.- ¿Qué me ves?

- ¿Por qué siempre te sientas a mi lado? ¿Me estás persiguiendo? – en la boca de la pelirrosa emergió la copia exacta de la sonrisita altanera de medio lado que él había usado rato atrás.

- ¡Oh! Ya lo entiendo.- dijo de pronto la rubia con emoción al creer conocer el motivo por el que discutían.- ustedes son pareja. Que ternura.

- ¡Ese horrible idiota no es mi pareja y jamás lo será!

- ¡Esa fea esquizofrénica inclusive me asusta, nunca la querría de pareja!

- C'est la vie, c'est l'amour.- soltó sonriente, viendo como se sonrojaban hasta la médula.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Orochimaru, ya en su oficina junto a Kabuto, revisaba las listas de los ingresados y en qué grupo habían sido asignados. Echó una ojeada rápida; entre la gran cantidad de nombres, uno encerrado en un círculo rojo a marcador le hizo detenerse: su alumno preferido, Uchiha Sasuke. No podía esperar más, necesitaba ver las habilidades de ese chico. Era el único que lograría conseguir todo lo que él buscaba.

- ¿Por qué ese Uchiha? – preguntó Kabuto, yendo directo al punto.

- Es el indicado para esto, lo sé.- cerró la carpeta y la guardó en el estante junto a él, colocando luego el candado de seguridad. La lista no debía ser vista.- Una mente tan brillante no puede desperdiciarse de esa manera, en esas simples academias japonesas.- vio de reojo cómo su subordinado suspiraba cansinamente y sonrió.- No estés celoso, es sólo que… él es mejor.- se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no le importaba lo que pensara.

- Claro, sangre Uchiha.- dijo burlista.

- No te molestes, tengo un trabajo especial del que sólo tú podrás encargarte.- dijo de pronto sacándose la bata verde que siempre llevaba su amiga. Kabuto lo miró asustado y con duda ante eso.- No me veas así, hace demasiado calor como para estar con esa estúpida bata.

- Menos mal, ya iba a lanzarme por la ventana.- dijo aliviado.

- El trabajo es seguir a Sasuke Uchiha, quiero mantenerme al tanto de todo lo que haga. Y también ve tras la chica del cabello peculiar.

- ¿Haruno Sakura?

- Sí.

- ¿Y ella por qué? ¿Fantasías con chicas de cabello rosa? – un puño impactó en su cabeza.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, tonto!

- ¡No tenía que golpearme, Orochinade-sama!

- Sólo vigílala. Podría interferir en nuestros planes.

* * *

(*) "¡Es repugnante, mata esa cosa! ¡Mata esa cosa!"

Andrea: Pondremos siempre el significado de las frases de Zoey al final, no se preocupen xD…

Rosy: Amé este capítulo, aunque la parte que supuestamente debía asustar, como siempre sólo dio risa u.u…

Andrea: eso lo decidirán los lectores con sus lindos reviews ^^… a que si!

A&R: Nos vemos en el próximo cap, que ya casi está listo!

Sayo!


End file.
